Crepúsculo
by Alex Cold
Summary: UA - Quando Oliver Wood se muda para a melancólica e gelada cidade de Hogsmeade e conhece a família Weasley, sua vida dá uma guinada fora do normal...-SLASH-O/P
1. Prólogo

**Título**: CREPÚSCULO

**Autora**: Alex Cold

**Classificação**: M ( por violência, insultos e relacionamentos h/h em capítulos futuros)

**Resumo**: UA - Quando Oliver Wood se muda para a melancólica e gelada cidade de Hogsmeade e conhece a família Weasley, sua vida dá uma guinada fora do normal...

**ATENÇÃO e Disclaimer**:

Isso é uma adaptação do livro Crepúsculo da genial Stephenie Meyer. Uma adaptação, não um crossover, não espere ver Edward e sua família por aqui. Algumas partes foram tiradas diretamente do livro, estejam avisados. O universo de Crepúsculo não me pertence e os personagens que você reconhece também não!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_"então nós entramos no céu para aceitar nosso destino"_

Olhei fixamente, sem respirar, através do vestiário, dentro dos olhos dilatados do caçador, e ele retribuiu satisfeito o meu olhar.

Nunca perdi meu tempo pensando em como morreria, embora nos últimos meses até tivesse motivos para isso, minha mente sempre esteve ocupada com coisas mais importantes, futebol, por exemplo. E mesmo que tivesse pensado sobre o assunto, minha imaginação nunca teria me levado até ali.

Mas era sem dúvida uma boa forma de morrer, no lugar de outra pessoa, de alguém a quem amava. Era estranho só me dar conta daquilo naquele momento, eu amava a pessoa que tinha sido o motivo de meu exílio. Partiria sossegado sabendo que ela estaria em segurança, que meus amigos a manteriam protegida por mim.

Sabia que se ela não tivesse nascido, eu nunca teria ido a Hogsmeade e agora não estaria diante da morte certa. Mas, embora sentisse meu corpo congelado de medo, não conseguia culpa-la ou odia-la.

Continuei parado sem reação enquanto o caçador, sempre sorrindo de um jeito simpático, avançava para me matar. Morreria em paz e levaria para o túmulo meu único arrependimento.

_**Continua**..._


	2. Os Sete

**1.Os Sete**

**M**as do fruto da árvore que está no meio do jardim,

disse Deus: Não comereis dele,

Nem nele tocareis

Para que não morrais.

**Gênesis, 3:3**

Fui sozinho até o aeroporto. Minha mãe se ofereceu para me levar, mas preferi agradecer e recusar. Sabia da dor de cabeça que seria se aceitasse e além de não querer prolongar a agonia pré-separação, também não queria passar mais nenhum segundo desnecessário me sentindo um intruso na família feliz.

Deixava Londres para trás e rumava para uma nova cidade, uma nova família. Dessa vez uma família de apenas dois membros, eu e meu pai. Hogsmeade fica na Escócia, é uma cidadezinha de poucos habitantes, onde a chuva parece ser permanente. Foi de lá que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu tinha apenas um ano. Nesse lugar fui obrigado a passar um mês a cada verão até fazer 12 anos e me rebelar. Passei a visitar meu pai apenas quando tinha vontade, ou seja, uma vez ao ano, geralmente no aniversário dele ou no dia dos pais.

E era em Hogsmeade que agora me exilava, uma decisão tomada de impulso, mas que eu sabia ser a única opção. Por mais que adorasse Londres e minha mãe, odiava sua nova família e queria tanto fazer parte dela quanto_ "eles"_ me queriam por perto.

De Londres até Edimburgo são duas horas de vôo, mais quatro horas de trem até Hogsmeade e trinta minutos de carro até a casa do delegado Wood, meu pai. Voar não me incomodava, muito menor o barulho e o sacolejar do Expresso, mas os trinta minutos no carro com o delegado eram bem preocupantes.

Charlie Wood nunca foi muito de falar, pelo menos não de coisas normais. Todas as nossas conversas mais longas giraram em torno de esportes, geralmente futebol e nosso time do coração o Puddlemere United.

Não posso dizer que tínhamos um relacionamento próximo ou mesmo normal de pai e filho. E por isso ele foi a pessoa que mais me surpreendeu de toda aquela situação. Parecia realmente satisfeito que eu tivesse decidido ir morar com ele por um longo período depois de ter passado os últimos cinco anos o visitando apenas por obrigação. Tenho certeza que em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça a idéia de questionar minha motivação.

Já me matriculara na única escola da cidade, que por sorte era de regime semi-interno, fato que ele parecia lamentar sinceramente, mas que eu agradecia por me possibilitar evitar momentos de silêncio incomodo que sempre aconteciam quando estávamos juntos.

Quando o trem parou na estação de Hosgsmeade estava chovendo.Não era a garoa chata tão normal do lugar, era chuva pesada e extremamente gelada, um sinal de que antes do fim da noite estaria caindo granizo.

Charlie me aguardava ao lado de sua pequena radiopatrulha. Já esperava por isso, mas não quer dizer que gostava da idéia de desfilar pela cidade naquilo. Ele pareceu encabulado e sem saber o que fazer quando me viu aproximando do carro fazendo sinal para que ele não saísse.

-É bom ver você, Ollie.-disse ele, sorrindo logo depois que me acomodei no banco do carona. Tive que trincar os dentes para não ceder ao impulso de revirar os olhos, odiava aquele apelido.-Não mudou muito. Como vai sua mãe?

-Bem...-respondi de má vontade como sempre, mas logo lembrei que aquele era o homem que aceitara o filho pródigo de volta, sem questionar. Me senti mal.-Também é bom ver o senhor.

O resto do trajeto foi como imaginei antes, silencioso, quebrado por ocasionais comentários sobre o tempo e o Puddlemere United. Quando chegamos a casa peguei minha única mala e depois de me desculpar segui direto para o quarto alegando cansaço de viagem. Ele não pareceu ofendido ou desconfiado. Uma das melhores coisas em Charlie é que ele não fica rondando, não como um pai geralmente faria.

Hogsmeade tinha um total assustador de 357, agora 358 habitantes e eu podia apostar, minha camisa oficial autografada da seleção inglesa, como cada um deles sabia que eu havia chegado.

Quando terminei de guardar minhas roupas na antiga cômoda que pertenceu a meu bisavô, fui direto tomar um banho para aproveitar enquanto a água ainda estava quente. Encontrei um folheto de propaganda de Hogwarts convenientemente largado em cima da minha cama quando voltei. É claro que sabia que iria para lá, era o único colégio daquela cidade e das duas mais próximas e graças a isso conseguia ter 700 alunos. Um número enorme por ali, mas nada impressionante para mim.

Sempre me relacionei bem com as pessoas, mas não estava empolgado com a perspectiva de ser a novidade da escola.

**.I.**

O café-da-manhã foi silencioso, meu pai parecia realmente triste em me ver partir tão cedo. Antes de sair para o trabalho se desculpou novamente pela escola ser do jeito que era e se ofereceu mais uma vez para me levar até lá de carro. É claro que agradeci e recusei. A última coisa que um aluno novo precisa é chegar em uma viatura policial em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Caminhei até o ponto do ônibus escolar debaixo de um chuvisco irritante. Minhas botas faziam um barulho nojento quando andava, puxei o capuz do casaco e cobri minha cabeça mais para esconder meu corte de cabelo do que para me proteger da chuva. Quando cheguei no ponto podia sentir minhas orelhas vermelhas de vergonha. Aquele dia prometia.

Dentro do ônibus estava agradável e seco. Fiquei feliz em constatar que só havia outros dois garotos além de mim e nenhum dos dois ficou me encarando. Mas quando estacionamos na frente dos portões da escola, trinta estranhos curiosos me encaravam sem cerimônia, estavam tão absortos nessa tarefa que só se mexeram porque agarrei minha mochila e corri para longe dali.

Nunca tinha estado em Hogwarts e minha surpresa em constatar que o lugar era literalmente um castelo, foi tão grande que chamou atenção dos que passavam por mim. Como se não bastasse todos saberem que eu era o aluno novo, o filho rebelde do delegado. Depois que me recuperei do choque fechei a boca e continue avançando em direção a construção imponente, seguindo o fluxo de alunos, nenhum deles tentava disfarçar a curiosidade ao me ver passar. Minhas orelhas voltaram a queimar.

Achar a secretaria não foi uma tarefa das mais agradáveis ou fáceis. Se o castelo parecia grande por fora, por dentro era maior do que tudo que já tinha visto até ali. Alunos de todas as idades corriam de um lado para o outro, uniformizados. Aparentemente meu pai tinha guardado aquela surpresa para que eu descobrisse sozinho. Era realmente _ótimo_ estar ali, com minha jaqueta vermelha do Manchester United. Todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um tipo de experiência que deu errado. Um típico vergonhoso primeiro dia de aula.

-Ei Manchester.-trinquei os dentes e continuei andando, mesmo sabendo que era comigo. Mas isso não inibiu quem me chamava. A garota que andava na minha frente parou e olhou para trás, teve que levantar um pouco os pés para espiar por cima do meu ombro. Arregalou os olhos e assumiu uma expressão preocupada quando olhou para mim.

-Desculpe, mas acho melhor você parar de andar e responder. O senhor Filch está te chamando...-ela disse em voz baixa, mas foi o suficiente para que eu escutasse e não entendesse, não tinha idéia de quem era o tal do senhor Filch. Ela foi esperta para notar aquilo sem precisar de uma explicação minha.-O senhor Filch é o zelador. Você é Oliver Wood, não é? Ele deve estar querendo te levar até a secretaria.

Uma coisa era imaginar que todos sabiam da minha presença, outra era ter certeza de que todos não apenas me notavam, mas sabiam meu nome. Acho que resmunguei um obrigado muito azedo e dei as costas para ela, indo ao encontro do tal sr Filch, um homenzinho muito estranho por sinal. Ele queria mesmo me levar até a secretaria e aproveitou os minutos que levamos percorrendo corredores e subindo e descendo intermináveis lances de escadas para me passar um sermão e a lista das coisas que eram proibidas na escola. Me largou na frente de uma porta onde se lia SECRETARIA em letras enormes. Respirei fundo e contei até cinco antes de abrir a porta.

Lá dentro o ambiente era bem mais quente e iluminado do que o resto do castelo. Era um escritório pequeno, mas confortável; tinha uma sala de espera com poltronas acolchoadas e forradas de veludo vermelho, uma grande estante de madeira lotada de troféus reluzentes e medalhas e um grande e barulhento relógio de parede. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira dividindo o lugar, estava ocupada por uma mulher magra e alta, de aparência excêntrica. Para não dizer um pouco louca. Tive que tossir para que a mulher largasse a revista de numerologia e me olhasse através das lentes absurdamente fundas de seus óculos.

-Posso ajuda-lo?-ela não procurou disfarçar a falta de vontade.

-Meu nome é Oliver Wood.-informei e logo vi a atenção iluminar seus olhos. Eu era esperado, um assunto de fofoca, sem dúvida.

-Oh, mas é claro, eu vi que você chegaria...-ela disse em uma voz etérea, como se fizesse uma predição. Evitei fazer comentários que pudessem incentivar aquele comportamento.-Seu horário está bem aqui e há um mapa da escola também.-ela me encheu de folhas coloridas.-Não se preocupe com o uniforme agora. Alunos novos tem quinze dias de adaptação. Essa é a chave do seu quarto, mas seu pai ligou dizendo que você pode voltar para casa todos os dias se quiser.

-Obrigado.-por sorte ela não pareceu notar o tom de duvida em minha voz. Depois de indicar minhas salas de aula e destacar a melhor rota para cada uma delas no mapa, me desejou boa sorte e voltou a afundar o nariz na revista.

Mantive a cara escondida pelo capuz, embora talvez não tivesse chamado tanta atenção se ele fosse de uma cor mais neutra. O vermelho parecia brilhar nos corredores no meio de tantos uniformes pretos. Segui as instruções desenhadas no mapa e cheguei com facilidade até a sala de minha primeira aula. Todos já estavam lá e minha entrada foi alvo de olhares curiosos. Entreguei ao professor o bilhete que a secretária tinha escrito justificando meu atraso, ele era obviamente careca debaixo da peruca negra que mais parecia uma tigela virada de cabeça para baixo. Também me encarou surpreso quando leu meu nome, mas me mandou sentar numa carteira vazia no fundo da sala, sem me apresentar à turma.

Quando tocou o sinal, uma garota pequena e magricela se inclinou para falar comigo. Era a mesma que tinha me avisado sobre o zelador. Sorri para ela, aliviado em ver um rosto mais ou menos conhecido.

-Bem vindo a Hogwarts.-ela parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme em falar sem morrer de vergonha.

-Obrigado... E valeu também pelo aviso mais cedo, se eu não tivesse parado naquela hora poderia estar perdido até agora.-ela riu do meu comentário enquanto guardava o material na mochila.

-Que nada, se você não tivesse parado provavelmente já teria recebido sua primeira detenção. A propósito, me chamo Katie Bell.-Katie abriu um sorriso tímido e me guiou para fora da sala.-Qual sua próxima aula?

-Educação física, com Madame Hotch...

-Oh!-ela deu um olhar preocupado para o relógio no pulso.-Acho melhor você correr, Madame Hotch exige pontualidade, se chegar um minuto atrasado ela só vai te dar meia presença. O campo fica quase do outro lado da propriedade.

Senti meu mau humor matinal voltando com força, me despedi de Katie e corri na direção que ela tinha indicado. Minha matéria preferida sempre foi Educação Física, não podia permitir que a professora desgostasse de mim. Consegui chegar na hora certa, e como eu já esperava, foi a melhor aula do dia, caminhei de volta para o castelo satisfeito por ter impressionado a professora com minhas habilidades desportivas e ter feito mais alguns conhecidos no meio dos aficionados por esporte.

O resto da manhã passou relativamente bem. Minha professora de inglês, a professora McGonnagal, foi a única que me fez parar diante da turma para me apresentar. Procurei não deixar o rancor daquele momento humilhante minar uma possível relação civilizada. Depois de duas aulas comecei a reconhecer vários rostos em cada turma e pelos corredores. O primeiro dia não estava sendo tão doloroso quanto tinha imaginado. Voltei a encontrar Katie na minha turma de trigonometria e na de espanhol, matéria que eu pretendia riscar do meu quadro de horários o mais rápido possível. Não me senti nenhum pouco constrangido por segui-la na hora do almoço, acabei me sentando com ela e seu grupo de amigos e só então me dei conta que não éramos do mesmo ano. Katie era dois anos mais nova do que eu e assistia aulas em turmas avançadas, de repente me senti bastante idiota ao lado dela. Mas o sentimento logo passou quando notei que não era o único.

E foi ali no salão principal, tentando aplacar a curiosidade daquele grupo de curiosos que os vi pela primeira vez.

Estavam sentados no canto do refeitório, à maior distância possível de onde eu me encontrava. Eram seis. Não conversavam, nem comiam, embora cada um deles tivesse uma bandeja cheia e intocada diante de si. Não me olhavam, ao contrário dos outros alunos, por isso era seguro observa-los sem temer encontrar com um par de olhos me encarando de volta. Mas não foi nada disso que atraiu e prendeu minha atenção.

Eles eram ruivos, todos eles. Muito ruivos. Mas tão diferentes que se não fosse pelos cabelos nunca teria passado pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de um parentesco. Dos cinco caras, um era grandalhão, musculoso e um pouco atarracado, como um halterofilista inveterado, tinha os cabelos curtos quase da cor do vinho, o rosto cheio de sardas e a pele um pouco mais escura denunciavam alguém que gostava de andar ao ar livre. Ao lado dele estava um outro, muitos centímetros mais alto, os cabelos do mesmo tom que o mais velho, mantinha uma expressão séria, quase severa, olhos frios e azuis escondidos atrás de um par de lentes com armação de tartaruga. Parecia irritado com alguma coisa que os gêmeos sentados na sua frente faziam. Não pude ver os gêmeos nem o ultimo irmão com clareza, os três estavam de costas para mim, mas passei longos minutos analisando a garota pequena e delicada que parecia achar graça do que irritava o rapaz de óculos.

Notei que os gêmeos tinham o cabelo cor de bronze e que o casal de irmãos mais novos também tinham tonalidades diferentes de ruivo. Cada um deles, com exceção do grandalhão, era pálido como giz, os alunos mais brancos que viviam nesta cidade sem sol. Tinham olhos de cores diferentes adornados com olheiras arroxeadas, parecendo hematomas. Como se tivessem passado uma noite em claro ou se recuperassem de um nariz quebrado. Mas não era por nada disso que eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos deles.

Fiquei olhando porque todos pareciam distantes, distantes de cada um ali, distante dos outros alunos, distantes da realidade daquele final de mundo. Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Inumanamente lindos. Aquilo me perturbou, não estava acostumado a reparar nas pessoas, muito menos em reconhecer que outros homens eram bonitos. Enquanto eu observava, houve uma comoção no salão, não precisei virar para saber do que se tratava, o motivo passou por nossa mesa e caminhou em passadas longas até a mesa que me chamava atenção. Escutei com clareza várias garotas próximas suspirarem de admiração diante da visão do homem que se juntou ao grupo de ruivos. Ele sem dúvida era do tipo que chamava atenção, tinha cabelos longos e da mesma cor vinho que os dois mais velhos, a jaqueta de couro preta talvez ficasse deslocada se não fosse pelo brinco pendurado em sua orelha.

-Aquilo é um canino?-até eu me surpreendi com minha pergunta tão espontânea.

-É sim, dizem que é de um diabo da tasmânia.-foi impossível não notar o tom de veneração na voz de Katie.

-Quem são?-indiquei com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não precisava.

-Os Weasleys. São irmãos. Esse que entrou agora é o mais velho, e é por causa dele que eles estão aqui.-Angelina, uma garota alta, negra e excelente conhecedora de times de futebol se juntou a conversa.-Ele e o outro irmão, Charlie...-ela fez um sinal para indicar o fortão, que só naquele momento eu notava estar em roupas formais.-Então, ele e Charlie visitaram a cidade tem uns três anos, e gostaram tanto daqui que resolveram ficar e patrocinar a reforma do hospital...

-Gostaram daqui?-repeti incrédulo.

-É, tem gosto pra tudo não é?-ela deu de ombros, parecia também não entender o gosto dos irmãos.-Então eles compraram uma casa grande e trouxeram o resto da família. Charlie é nosso professor de biologia I e Bill, o de jaqueta, é médico...

-Ele é o que?-perguntei um pouco alto atraindo olhares curiosos na minha direção, felizmente nenhum dos Weasleys nos olhou.

-Médico.-Katie respondeu sonhadora, era claro que ela estava imaginando os detalhes de seu casamento com o médico bonitão de cabelos compridos.

Voltei a olhar para os sete, a chegada do mais velho pareceu traze-los um pouco para a realidade, conversavam em voz baixa sobre algo que parecia entusiasma-los. Em Londres o doutor Bill provavelmente seria processado por falta de higiene e obrigado a cortar os cabelos. Era difícil imagina-lo como médico, assim como era difícil imaginar o outro irmão ensinando biologia.

-Os dois na ponta são Ginny e Ronald, são gêmeos, e os outros dois gêmeos são Fred e George. O de óculos é o Percy, você e ele vão se encontrar bastante, se prepare.-por algum motivo achei que o _"se prepare"_ soou como um aviso.

-É normal o doutor vir até aqui almoçar?-perguntei. Me preocupava a possibilidade de entrar no salão um dia e encontrar meu pai me esperando.

-Não, só quando ele vem ver o diretor. E ele não almoça, só passa para ver os irmãos e vai embora.

A chegada de dois garotos que tinha conhecido durante a aula de Educação Física mudou o rumo da conversa. Me distraí discutindo sobre futebol e esqueci momentaneamente os sete irmãos incomuns.

**.I.**

Um dos meus novos conhecidos, um cara da minha idade chamado Thomas, tinha biologia II comigo. Saímos apressados do salão principal e corremos em silêncio até a sala. Quando entramos no lugar que mais parecia uma masmorra, ele foi se sentar atrás de uma das muitas bancadas da sala. Cada bancada era ocupada por uma dupla, Thomas já tinha um parceiro, na verdade todos já tinham, exceto uma pessoa. Na última bancada do corredor esquerdo da sala, reconheci Percy Weasley por seu cabelo incomum, era o único sem parceiro. De repente lembrei do tom de aviso na voz de Angelina.

Me aproximei da mesa do professor para apresentar a justificativa da minha falta de uniforme. Severus Snape era um homem alto, magro, extremamente branco e aparentemente com uma expressão permanente de desagrado no rosto, seus cabelos escorridos e negros mais pareciam uma mancha oleosa. Me olhou de forma desaprovadora quando leu meu nome no alto do aviso.

-Desculpe senhor Wood, mas nem o filho do delegado pode assistir minha aula com a cabeça coberta.-disse em um falso tom educado.

Passei a odia-lo naquele momento, nem a velha McGonnagal tinha me obrigado a abaixar o capuz, embora eu secretamente desconfiasse que ela sabia o que eu tentava esconder. Fiquei alguns segundos pensando o que enfrentar um professor no primeiro dia de aula poderia fazer pela minha reputação. Então puxei o capuz e deixei que a turma inteira visse minha cabeça raspada e a tatuagem tribal que tinha ali. Por sorte meu cabelo já tinha começado a crescer, mas a tatuagem ainda era viva o bastante para ser vista por todos. A turma caiu em silêncio. Notei que o professor abriu um sorriso satisfeito com meu incomodo.

-Sente ao lado do senhor Weasley, no final da sala.-já sabia que teria de me sentar ali, mas era diferente agora. Ele estava se divertindo ao me obrigar a exibir para todos a marca cabal de meus erros.

Mantive os olhos baixos, temendo trair o ódio que sentia naquele momento, enquanto andava entre as bancadas para alcançar o lugar indicado. Afundei o corpo no banco vazio. Não olhei para cima ao colocar os livros na mesa, mas pelo canto do olho pude notar a postura rígida de meu companheiro. Trinquei os dentes xingando mentalmente o maldito professor que iniciava a aula sem se importar com o fato de que todos continuavam olhando para mim.

Não me lembro de nada dos primeiros minutos de aula, apenas do calor do meu rosto vermelho de vergonha e raiva, e dos sussurros e olhares furtivos em minha direção. Depois de meia hora de aula todos pareciam mais confortáveis e concentrados no que o morcego empalhado dizia, todos menos eu, que me torturava internamente pensando em motivos e formas de pedir uma transferência de turma. Minha concentração foi quebrada pelo som de meu parceiro deslizando seu banco para a outra extremidade da mesa. Ele estava inclinado para longe de mim, sentado na ponta da cadeira, e desviava o rosto como se estivesse sentindo algum fedor. Lancei um olhar furtivo em sua direção e fiquei chocado por encontra-lo me encarando com a expressão mais estranha do mundo, era hostil e furiosa. Desviei os olhos rapidamente sentindo meu sangue gelar. Aquilo ia direto para o topo das coisas mais estranhas que já tinham me acontecido.

Durante toda a aula ele não relaxou um minuto da postura rígida na ponta do banco, não parecia se importar em cair contanto que continuasse o mais distante possível de mim. Eu podia ver que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho sobre as pernas, os tendões sobressaindo graças a sua pele clara. Olhando de perto ele não era nem de longe frágil como parecia ao lado do irmão mais forte.

É lógico que a aula se arrastou mais do que as outras. Durante todo tempo fiquei consciente do olhar hostil que ele continuava me lançando toda vez que eu respirava, era como se me culpasse de alguma coisa. Queria acreditar que aquilo não podia ter nada a ver comigo. Afinal, até aquele dia ele nem me conhecia. Um pensamento sinistro cruzou minha mente, talvez o problema dele não fosse mesmo comigo, mas sim com o que eu tinha sido. O que eu _quase_ tinha sido. Talvez algum Hooligan tivesse surrado ele ou algum dos irmãos, embora fosse bem difícil de imaginar, podia ter acontecido.

Pensei se seria sábio me desculpar por algo que não fizera. O espiei mais uma vez e me arrependi, ele tinha levantado e era muito mais alto do que eu pensava, agora me encarava de cima, os olhos negros cheios de fúria e no rosto uma expressão de clara repugnância. Talvez o problema fosse mesmo eu. O sinal finalmente tocou nesse momento e antes que eu piscasse, ele estava fora da sala.

Aquilo era ridículo, para dizer o mínimo. Quem aquele idiota pomposo pensava que era para sair me odiando assim sem um motivo? Eu nem tinha começado a dar em cima da irmã dele ainda. E aquela possibilidade tinha mesmo passado pela minha cabeça enquanto os observava na hora do almoço, ela era uma ruivinha muito jeitosa afinal.

Thomas se aproximou e aguardou em silêncio que eu terminasse de descontar meu ódio na mochila. Em nenhum momento ele olhou ou comentou minha cabeça e a tatuagem. Ali estava um cara legal. Saímos de sala juntos e encontramos Angelina e Katie nos esperando no corredor, as duas pareceram surpresas com meu visual, mas também não comentaram, embora tenha notado que trocaram um olhar preocupado, provavelmente se perguntando se valia a pena continuar falando comigo.

-Oliver vai fazer o teste pro time de futebol?-Angelina tentou disfarçar o ar pesado que nos envolvia.

-Quando é?

-Hoje, depois do último tempo. O professor Weasley quer renovar o time.-Thomas parecia animado.

-Professor Weasley? Ele não é de biologia?

-Sim, mas também é nosso técnico de futebol, o melhor que já tivemos por sinal.-notei uma nota obsessiva no tom de Angelina e tive que rir. Era difícil encontrar garotas tão apaixonadas por futebol quanto ela.

-Ele também treina o time feminino?

-Treina e as vezes nós fazemos jogos amistosos com o time masculino...-Katie e Thomas explodiram em gargalhadas diante desse comentário, olhei confuso para eles, mas ainda tive que esperar diversos segundos para que me esclarecessem onde estava a graça. Angelina desviou o rosto vermelho de vergonha e se negou a me contar o porquê daquilo.

-Amistosos da boca para fora!-Katie exclamou em sua vozinha aguda de empolgação.

-Não cai na dela não Oliver, não existem jogos amistosos com a Angel no time.-Thomas explicou e dessa vez todos nós rimos da cara contrariada de Angelina.

Seguimos para a próxima aula ainda rindo das histórias que Katie e Thomas contavam sobre demonstrações doentias da paixão de Angelina pelo futebol. Para demonstrar solidariedade dividi com eles algumas das minhas e contei os absurdos que já tinha cometido em nome do Machester e do Puddlemere United. Deixando de fora a fase negra que ainda marcava minha pele.

Não encontrei mais nenhum Weasley até o final do dia. Usei a aula de matemática I para pesar os prós e contras de fazer o teste para o time. A todo minuto lembrava dos olhares de Percy Weasley, e se o professor também fosse hostil comigo? No final decidi abdicar do teste e ir para casa, a casa do meu pai. Era muito mais fácil faltar aulas quando se dormia em casa, deixaria para usar o quarto da escola quando brigasse com ele ou precisasse de paz.

-Ah que pena que você não vai fazer o teste.-Angelina parecia quase ofendida. Não fui o único que notei, Thomas e Katie se postaram discretamente entre ela e eu. Sorri diante da clara demonstração de preocupação e me senti agradecido por ter conseguido tão bons amigos em um dia que de outra forma seria uma completa merda.

-Deixa ele, Angel. Os testes vão durar a semana inteira. Não tem porque fazer no primeiro dia e não é como se ele fosse ficar no seu time.-Thomas parecia se divertir alfinetando Angelina. Tinha que admirar a coragem dele depois de ter escutado tantas histórias sobre o comportamento obsessivo dela.

-Mas amanhã é a Madame Hotch que vai fazer os testes!-aquela informação foi o bastante para me fazer decidir tentar no dia seguinte.

Me despedi dos três e corri para o ponto, cruzando a propriedade com rapidez. Nem mesmo liguei para a chuva que voltava a cair com força. Estava decidido a me aquecer para o teste, queria ser aceito no time e sabia que teria mais chances de uma avaliação justa com a professora, caso o Weasley mais velho dividisse com o irmão o desgostar à primeira vista.

Estava quase no ponto do ônibus quando lembrei que precisava entregar na secretaria a caderneta do dia. Voltei correndo, ainda entusiasmado com o teste. Nem o som repugnante que minhas botas de borracha faziam diminuíram meu bom humor. Entrei sem cerimônia na saleta preparado para entregar o caderninho à secretária mariposa e voltar correndo para não perder o ônibus, mas quase me virei e fui embora sem entregar.

Percy Weasley estava parado junto à mesa na minha frente. Reconheci de novo aqueles cabelos desgrenhados cor de vinho. Ele e a secretária não pareceram ter escutado minha entrada. Me encostei na parede ao lado da porta sentindo meu bom humor se esvair rapidamente enquanto compreendia a essência da discussão que os mantinha ocupados. Podia ouvir claramente a voz baixa e surpreendentemente cativante dele. Tentava trocar os horários de biologia por qualquer outro horário. Qualquer outro.

Tentei ser otimista e me recusei a acreditar que fosse por minha causa. Era impossível que aquele completo estranho pudesse ter uma repulsa tão súbita e intensa por mim. Confesso que me chocava com a possibilidade de que alguém se sentisse no direito de me odiar e desprezar de graça.

A porta se abriu de novo e de repente uma rajada de vento frio entrou pela sala, espalhando os papéis coloridos da mesa e fazendo com que a secretária levantasse para cata-los. Percy Weasley parecia um iceberg, parado totalmente rígido e gelado, ele se virou lentamente e olhou diretamente para mim. O rosto absurdamente pálido, com olhos penetrantes e cheios de ódio. Pela primeira vez na vida senti um arrepio de puro medo que eriçou os pêlos de meus braços e os cabelos que começavam a crescer em minha cabeça. O olhar só durou um segundo, mas foi suficiente para me gelar mais do que o vento frio. Fui dominando por uma sensação estranha de perigo, uma coisa que só tinha sentido uma única outra vez na vida.

Caminhei até o outro canto da sala, sempre olhando na direção dele e entreguei a caderneta para a secretária, saí quase voando de lá. Esperava que ele conseguisse a transferência, não sabia o que faria se tivesse que agüentar mais olhares daquele tipo.


	3. À Segunda Vista

**2.À Segunda Vista**

"Eu sinto a razão,

ela está me deixando.

Oh, não de novo..."

O dia seguinte foi ao mesmo tempo melhor e pior.

Foi melhor porque quando saí para pegar o ônibus, ainda não estava chovendo, embora as nuvens já estivessem pesadas e escuras. Já sabia o que esperar do meu dia, não havia mais aquela sensação incomoda de desconhecido que me corroera no dia anterior. Lembrei de levar o mp3 e escutei música enquanto olhava a paisagem verde, verde e mais verde passando pela janela. Era muito mais fácil ignorar os olhares curiosos quando se tinha trilha sonora.

Encontrei diversos rostos familiares nas aulas da manhã. No almoço, fiquei com um grande grupo de entusiastas de futebol apresentados por Angelina e Thomas. Todos pareciam ansiosos para que eu fizesse o teste para o time o mais rápido possível, comecei a desconfiar de que eles talvez soubessem mais da minha vida do que me diziam. Durante a aula de inglês consegui que Thomas confessasse que eles tinham buscado meu nome no google e encontrado minha relação de vitórias e medalhas pela antiga escola. Ri o resto da aula, admirado da engenhosidade deles, em pensar que eu os considerava um bando de caipiras escoceses.

Andei o dia inteiro mostrando a cabeça e a tatuagem, não adiantava nada esconder e eu não me importava que olhassem, contanto que ninguém fizesse perguntas sobre aquela época.

Foi pior porque eu me sentia cansado. Não tinha conseguido dormir bem na noite anterior com o vento ecoando pela casa e o barulho da chuva batendo no telhado e me enlouquecendo lentamente. Sem mencionar que me torturara a noite inteira imaginando motivos para que Percy Weasley me odiasse gratuitamente. Foi um saco porque o professor de trigonometria, o careca de peruca tigelinha, que eu ainda não tinha decorado o nome, chamou meu nome sem o menor aviso e me fez uma daquelas perguntas cabeludas, do tipo que te faz desejar ser surdo, e eu dei a resposta errada. Foi lamentável porque chovia tanto que Madame Hotch cancelou os testes daquele dia. E foi pior porque Percy Weasley não foi à escola, mas infelizmente os irmãos dele sim e todos eles me jogaram olhares acusadores durante o almoço.

Fora isso o dia foi calmo e um pouco deprimente com toda aquela chuva e a falta da adrenalina do primeiro dia.

Quando o dia de aula finalmente terminou, joguei a mochila sobre o ombro e me despedi de meu novo grupo de amigos. Corri até o ponto do ônibus, não querendo perder aquela oportunidade de treinar. Enquanto aguardava, tentando fingir que a chuva fria não me congelava até os ossos, um Volvo novinho passou voando e me deu um banho de lama e água gelada. Um grupinho de garotas paradas logo atrás de onde eu estava gritou de espanto e me cercou.

-Meu Deus, você viu quem era?-uma garota de cabelos negros e curtos perguntou para uma outra loira e mais alta, com sérios problemas de pele.

-Claro, foram os Weasleys, mas não vi quem dirigia.-a loira respondeu entusiasmada com a fofoca, estava bem claro que elas só tinham me cercado para ver o tamanho do estrago.

-Aposto que foi a garota, quando o Percy não vem ela sempre aterroriza os outros a ponto de deixarem ela dirigir.-uma garota mais velha respondeu, a reconheci de algumas aulas, era do mesmo ano que eu. Penélope qualquer coisa.

-Ela é louca?-a de cabelos negros parecia bem excitada com a idéia.-Ela podia ter acertado o filho do delegado sem querer! E imagina só o mal estar que causaria a todos...-ela não soou nem um pouco preocupada com minha vida.

Continuaram conversando sobre o que a morte do filho do delegado poderia acarretar, ignorando completamente o fato de que eu não só continuava ali, como também escutava perfeitamente, ainda mais por ainda estar no meio delas.

Mas não dei importância a falta de educação das fofoqueiras da escola. Estava mais preocupado com o que tinha acontecido, não podia ignorar que elas estavam mesmo certas. Eu poderia ter sido morto. Talvez não fosse assim tão boa idéia dar em cima daquela ruivinha, se ela se tornava homicida quando um dos irmãos faltava, não queria nem imaginar o que ela faria se eu pedisse para sair com ela em um momento inoportuno.

Desci do ônibus no centro de Hosgmeade, tinha ficado de me encontrar com meu pai na delegacia para jantarmos na cidade. Na noite anterior descobrimos que nenhum de nós sabia fazer muito além de ovos mexidos e bacon. O Cabeça de Javali estava sempre vazio e sujo, mas era o único bar que tinha uma televisão de trinta e seis polegadas, perfeita para assistirmos o jogo do Puddlemere United naquela noite.

Pedimos nosso jantar, quatro porções de batata frita e peixe. E fomos nos acomodar o mais próximos possível da televisão. O jogo ainda não tinha começado quando trouxeram os pedidos. Comemos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Não foi desagradável. Nenhum de nós se incomodava com o silêncio. Nos entendíamos bem assim.

-Então, como está indo na escola? Já fez algum amigo?-perguntou ele ao atacar a segunda porção de batatas, como se já não soubesse da resposta.

-Bem, acho. Fiz alguns, embora ande mais com uns três. Thomas, Angelina e Katie. Mas todo mundo parece bem legal...-_"menos os Weasley"_, completei mentalmente.

-Thomas Almond, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell?-ele parecia interessado e surpreso que eu realmente já tivesse feito amigos, procurei não me ofender.-Conheço os pais de todos eles, fico feliz que vocês sejam amigos.

-Hmmm... o senhor conhece a família Weasley?-tentei parecer desinteressado, mas nunca fui bom fingindo, felizmente meu pai também nunca foi bom em descobrir minhas mentiras.

-A família do doutor Bill Weasley? Claro. O doutor é um grande homem, apesar da pouca idade.-o tom de admiração não passou despercebido.

-Os irmãos dele... são meio diferentes. Não parecem se adaptar muito bem na escola.-escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado, ainda mantendo o tom de conversa desinteressada.

Mas ainda assim não foi o bastante, Charlie fechou a cara e me olhou sério.

-As pessoas dessa cidade.-murmurou ele- O doutor Weasley é um cirurgião brilhante que poderia estar trabalhando em qualquer hospital do mundo, ganhando muitas vezes o salário que ganha aqui.-continuou ele, falando mais alto e atraindo olhares dos poucos curiosos que estavam pelo bar.-Temos sorte por tê-lo aqui... Sorte pela esposa dele aceitar morar numa cidade pequena. Ele é um trunfo para a comunidade. E é admirável que tenha se encarregado da criação dos irmãos, quando muitos no lugar dele teriam largado as pobres crianças em algum orfanato ou casa de custódia até a maior idade.

Me mantive calado, sentia que ele ainda não tinha terminado o discurso de defesa da honra dos Weasley.

-E o outro irmão, Charlie. Poderia ter um futuro magnífico no futebol profissional, mas preferiu terminar os estudos e ajudar o irmão e a cunhada a criarem os mais novos. São unidos como família nenhuma por aqui é.-meu pai pareceu se acalmar um pouco depois de concluir a defesa com elogios a seu xará.

-Eles parecem legais para mim. Só percebi que são muito... reservados.-resolvi mudar de tática.-E também são muito bonitos.-acrescentei, tentando ser mais elogioso.

-Já viu o médico e a esposa? Ela é francesa...-disse Charlie, rindo e apontando para a televisão. O jogo tinha começado.

Passamos o resto do tempo comendo e xingando os jogadores, técnicos e a torcida adversária. Foi um grande jantar.

**.I.**

O resto da semana foi calmo. Me acostumei rapidamente com a rotina das aulas e na sexta-feira já sabia o nome de todos os professores e de meus colegas de classe. Fiz o teste e fui aceito no time, para grande felicidade da minha torcida oficial, liderada por Angelina e Thomas. O professor Weasley só treinava o time principal, por isso ainda não precisava me preocupar com ele. Embora estivesse ciente, sem falsa modéstia, de que logo estaria entre eles. Não tinha pressa, estava feliz do jeito que estava.

Percy Weasley não voltou à escola naquela semana. Felizmente sua irmã pareceu me perdoar depois de me jogar para fora da estrada e me fazer mergulhar em uma poça de lama e água gelada, no dia que decidi ir e voltar de bicicleta.

Na segunda-feira seguinte eu estava perfeitamente à vontade entrando na masmorra que chamavam de laboratório, sem me preocupar mais se encontraria com Percy ali ou não. Pelo que sabia ele tinha morrido envenenado em seu ódio desfundado contra mim, e agora estava a sete palmos debaixo da terra sendo devorado pelos vermes do inferno. Procurava não guardar rancores sem fundamento, não queria ficar igual a ele.

Ocupei meu lugar sozinho e satisfeito na última bancada da sala e me preparei para ignorar o morcego empalhado que fingia ser professor. Olhei pela janela constatando desanimado que nevava. Sempre detestei a neve. Ninguém nunca queria treinar quando nevava. Como se alguns metros de gelo pudessem matar alguém.

O morcegão esvoaçava pela sala distribuindo um microscópio e uma caixa de lâminas para cada bancada. A aula só começaria alguns minutos depois e a sala ainda estava cheia de zumbidos de conversas paralelas. Meus olhos continuavam tentando derreter a neve do lado de fora.

Ouvi com clareza quando o banco ao lado do meu se mexeu, mas meus olhos continuaram focalizados na neve. Imaginei que com um pouco de sorte algum outro aluno teria roubado o banco para colocar a mochila em cima.

-Oi.-disse uma voz baixa e séria.

Olhei imediatamente para cima, o idiota era mais alto do que eu até sentado. Senti minhas orelhas queimarem. Não respondi, apenas voltei a olhar em silêncio para a janela. Fechei as mãos em punho, mas depois pensei que aquilo me dava vontade de soca-lo, então voltei a abri-las.

-Meu nome é Percy Weasley.-continuou ele, não parecendo ofendido com meu comportamento.- Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Oliver Wood.-pensei que talvez não fosse uma idéia tão má soca-lo.

Estava irritado. Aquele cara era louco ou o que? Como é que ele pensava que podia me assassinar com o olhar em uma semana e tentar ser meu amigo na outra? Mas o que me irritava mais era o sorriso simpático que ele me lançava. Queria arrancar aquilo do rosto dele e faze-lo engolir, e se o morcego velho tentasse me impedir, faria ele engolir também. Senti uma risada maníaca surgir em minha garganta, tive que abafa-la com um acesso de tosse falsa.

Notei que ele me olhava com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos azuis. Franzi o cenho, podia jurar que os olhos dele eram negros na semana anterior.

Felizmente, o professor Snape começou a aula naquele momento. Tentei me concentrar enquanto ele explicava acidamente a prática de laboratório que íamos fazer naquela aula. Sempre fui péssimo em biologia, física, química e matemática. Geralmente só conseguia o básico para não bombar, mas podia apostar meu melhor par de chuteiras como aquele professor faria de tudo para me ferrar.

As lâminas na caixa estavam fora de ordem. Trabalhando como parceiros, teríamos que separar as lâminas de células de ponta de raiz de cebola nas fases de mitose que representavam e rotulá-las corretamente. Não devíamos usar o livro. Em vinte minutos, ele voltaria para ver o que tínhamos conseguido.

-Podem começar.-ordenou ao bando de escravos e depois se transformou em um morcego e saiu voando da sala... Tá, essa parte eu inventei.

-Quer que eu comece?-perguntou Percy. Olhei para ele e o vi me dando o sorriso torto mais irritante e prestativo do manual da boa vizinhança. Senti novamente o impulso de arrancar aquele sorrisinho e faze-lo engolir sua boa vontade. Mas minha total incapacidade naquela matéria não permitiu.

-Não.-eu disse fingindo confiança.-Eu começo.

Queria apagar aquele sorrisinho irritante e o olhar de duvida que ele me lançou quando puxei o microscópio e pareci momentaneamente não ter certeza de onde colocar a lâmina. Claro que seria mais fácil se eu tivesse prestado atenção quando o professor guinchou as instruções da tarefa. Estudei a lâmina por alguns instantes. Mais atento ao que os outros alunos diziam do que ao que estava diante de meus olhos.

Depois de escutar a resposta de dois alunos, cheguei a minha conclusão confiante.

-Prófase.

-Importa-se se eu olhar?-perguntou ele enquanto eu começava a retirar a lâmina de qualquer jeito. Sua mão pegou a minha, para me deter, quando fez a pergunta.

Tive um sobressalto com o toque, não estava preparado para a sensação de seus dedos frios. Mas é vergonhoso reconhecer que não foi por isso que puxei a mão. Quando ele me tocou, senti como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado entre nós. Imediatamente todo o sangue do meu rosto se concentrou nas minhas orelhas.

-Desculpe.-murmurou ele, recuando a mão lentamente, e por um segundo tive a impressão de seus olhos eram novamente negros. Continuei a observa-lo enquanto ele examinava a lâmina por um tempo muito mais curto do que eu.

-Prófase.-concordou, a surpresa em sua voz não passou despercebida. Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou com aquelas duas bolas de gude azuis durante longos segundos, antes de abrir um sorriso misterioso.-De quem?

-De quem o que?-questionei um tanto confuso.

-De quem você escutou a resposta?-ele esclareceu.

-E porque não posso ter chegado a resposta certa sozinho?-estava ofendido que ele me achasse intelectualmente inferior...Mesmo que fosse verdade naquela matéria.

-Já ouviu falar do Google?-a resposta dele me pegou de surpresa, não imaginei que aquele ser tão cheio de si fosse perder preciosos minutos de seu tempo buscando meu nome na internet. Antes que pudesse me controlar, senti meus lábios repuxarem em um sorriso que logo se transformou em uma risada. Ele me olhava com interesse.

-Será que todo mundo da escola tem acesso a internet menos eu?- era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele me respondeu mesmo assim.

-É possível.-ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e empurrou o microscópio de volta para mim.-Tenta essa.

Olhei durante alguns minutos pela ocular, fingindo que me concentrava na tarefa quando na verdade apenas me divertia aumentando e diminuindo o zoom.

-Anáfase.-disse, depois que a resposta chegou até mim pelo vento.

Meu companheiro deu uma risada rouca, como se não fosse acostumado com aquilo ou não fizesse há muito tempo.

-Você está escutando as respostas do Thomas?-não entendi como ele descobriu.

-Talvez... E daí?- o azar era dele que o professor tivesse nos colocado em dupla.

-Cuidado.

-Por que?

-Nem sempre ele acerta.

Nós fomos os primeiros a terminar. Fiquei realmente espantado quando olhei o relógio e constatei que só havia se passado dez minutos. Nunca tinha concluído uma tarefa com tanta rapidez e certeza. Ele puxou a folha de resposta e descreveu detalhadamente a experiência, com uma letra firme e cuidadosa, que me fez decidir nunca escrever nada em sua presença. Depois, para terminar de me humilhar, ele levantou-se exibindo os muitos centímetros de diferença entre nós e caminhou com desenvoltura até a mesa do professor, onde deixou a folha.

Percebi que muitos pararam o que faziam para vê-lo passar. Alguns lhe jogaram olhares claramente invejosos, mas "Penélope _sei-lá-o-que"_ foi a mais surpreendente. Ela olhava fixamente para uma certa parte da anatomia dele, de forma tão descarada que seu parceiro teve de estalar os dedos na frente dos olhos dela para chamar sua atenção.

Aquilo foi interessante.

Quando Percy voltou a ocupar o banco do meu lado me inclinei em sua direção.

-Qual é o nome daquela garota?-perguntei em tom conspirador.

-Penelope Clearwater.-ele respondeu prontamente, logo depois de olhar na direção que eu indiquei.

-Ela estava te checando.-estudei atentamente seu rosto em busca de qualquer sinal de interesse, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e se abaixou para pegar a mochila que tinha escorregado para o chão.

-Ela sempre faz isso.-ele respondeu quando voltou a se sentar direito.

-Com qualquer um ou só com você?-não sabia de onde estava vindo minha curiosidade.

-Só comigo.-a voz dele não tinha o menor tom de orgulho ou de quem contava vantagem. Achei muito estranho, ele sabia que ela andava despindo ele com os olhos, mas mesmo assim não ligava, nem se interessava?

Olhei para Penélope, até de costas ela chamava atenção. Era uma garota realmente bonita.

-Não te incomoda?-realmente não tinha idéia do porque continuava a questiona-lo sobre o assunto.

-Por que me incomodaria?-os olhos dele, que durante todo o tempo estiveram fixos em Penélope, encararam os meus com um misto de curiosidade e frustração.

Recuei diante da intensidade do olhar. Estava forçando a barra. Ele ter mudado de postura e desistido de me matar em prol do trabalho de laboratório, não fazia de nós confidentes melhores amigos. Mais alguns incômodos minutos em silêncio se passaram, então notei que ele tinha recolhido todo seu material e se preparava para levantar e obviamente deixar a sala.

-Onde vai?-as vezes falo antes de pensar.

Ele parou o que fazia e me encarou novamente, aqueles olhos me deixavam mais nervoso do que na semana anterior. Pareciam tentar vasculhar meus pensamentos.

-Talvez você não tenha notado, mas o professor Snape, não gosta muito dos alunos.-ele explicou com uma leve sombra de sorriso nos lábios.

-É mesmo? Não percebi nada...-respondi debochado. A vergonha que o morcego me obrigara a passar na outra semana ainda queimava em minha alma. O sorriso dele se tornou mais evidente.

-Então ele prefere que os alunos desapareçam da frente dele quando terminam o trabalho.-concluiu jogando a mochila sobre o ombro e levantando.

Me apressei para ajuntar minhas coisas e segui-lo para fora de sala. Claro que existia a possibilidade dele estar mentindo para me prejudicar, mas se ele podia matar aula, eu também podia!

Quando sai da sala o encontrei com a testa encostada no vidro frio da janela, parecia estar tentando fazer a neve derreter com o olhar. Sorri. Talvez ele não fosse um chato tão grande.

-Que merda essa neve, não é?-Percy perguntou quando me aproximei. Tive a impressão de que sua opinião era sincera.

-Também não gosta da neve?

-Odeio, ninguém nunca quer treinar na neve...-arregalei os olhos de surpresa com a resposta, era como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos mais cedo.

-Você treina o que?-perguntei soando um pouco bruto, ainda por causa da surpresa.

-Nada. Não pratico esportes.-ele se afastou da janela e começou a caminhar descendo o corredor, uma expressão realmente desanimada no rosto. Não precisei pedir que ele explicasse as declarações confusas.-Os gêmeos são do time titular de futebol, quando não tem treino eles se dedicam a me infernizar...

Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz em saber que teria que conviver com três Weasleys depois que passasse para o time titular. Apertei o passo para acompanha-lo, ele se movia bem mais rápido do que tinha notado.

Quando viramos o primeiro corredor quase batemos de frente com o nariz enorme do professor morcegão. Fechei o punho preparado para receber o sermão de ter sido pego fugindo da sala, mas ele se limitou a nos olhar e continuou seu caminho depois de dizer um simples: "Senhor Weasley".

-Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.-comentei depois que estávamos a uma boa distância dele.

-Ele não gosta de ninguém...-Percy começou a subir um lance de escadas e eu o segui sem cerimônia.- Mas parece desgostar de você um pouco mais da conta.

Me desanimava saber que outras pessoas notavam aquilo. Mas então pensei que o professor não era o único que não gostava de mim. Lancei um olhar acusador para as costas do ruivo que tinha tomado minha frente e que parecia querer me deixar para trás. Subi de dois em dois degraus até que o alcancei.

-Então por que buscou meu nome na internet?-perguntei um tanto acusador.

-Não procurei, foi minha irmã.

A lembrança do Volvo me jogando para fora da estrada fez com que eu parasse de andar e ele passasse novamente na minha frente. Quando chegou no último degrau olhou de volta para mim.

-Desculpe. Ela age de forma imprevisível e é dada a certos comportamentos violentos.-e ainda assim ninguém pensava em medica-la ou interna-la? Mas fiquei perturbado com a constatação de que o que ela tinha feito era uma resposta a reação dele a minha chegada no primeiro dia.

Continuei a subir e parei ao seu lado.

-E ela me procurou por que?

-Queria encontrar um motivo para considerar sua vida descartável.-a sinceridade dele era chocante.

-E ela achou?

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e deixou que corressem por minha cabeça raspada.

-Você tem dúvidas?-continuei parado ali enquanto ele se afastava.

**.I.**

O grupo de fofoqueiras estava no ponto de ônibus, como sempre. Conversavam animadamente sobre algum pobre infeliz. A neve tinha se espalhado por toda a paisagem e eu já começava a sentir saudades do verde e da chuva. Notei que algo estava para acontecer quando elas pararam de tagarelar, olhei na mesma direção que elas e vi o Volvo se aproximando com rapidez. Pelo canto de olho vi que o grupinho se afastava da minha direção, provavelmente não querendo ser atingidas junto comigo ou querendo evitar que os casacos ficassem sujos com meu sangue. Mas nada daquilo aconteceu, o carro diminui e estacionou bem na minha frente. Nessa altura muitas das fofoqueiras tinham prendido a respiração e quando a porta abriu e Percy Weasley me chamou para entrar fiquei chocado que nenhuma delas tivesse caído morta de surpresa.

Entrei no carro depois de ter certeza que ele estava sozinho e que a irmã homicida não pularia do banco de trás e me degolaria depois que eu sentasse. Podia sentir o olhar de Penélope Clearwater me apunhalando pelas costas.

-Desculpe, não posso te dar uma carona hoje, é só para que você não fique esperando o ônibus no frio.-não tinha certeza do que pensar daquilo. Ou melhor, não queria pensar. Mas estava achando muito divertido os olhares das pessoas congelando no ponto. Ri com vontade do ultraje no rosto de Penélope.

Senti que Percy acompanhava meu olhar. Ele olhou durante alguns segundos para ela e depois abriu o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto e virou o rosto para o outro lado, para me impedir de ver que ele também ria.

Estava me sentindo confuso. Conhecia aquela sensação perigosa que ameaçava surgir. Tinha lutado contra ela dois anos antes em uma situação parecida. Uma situação que quase me levou a ser surrado até a morte por meu grupo de amigos na época. Senti frio mesmo estando sentado ali, naquele carro aconchegante, ainda conseguia lembrar dos insultos, dos socos e dos chutes. Não, eu não ia me deixar enganar outra vez. Não entendia porque ele estava agindo daquele jeito, mas os longos minutos em silêncio e a atmosfera opressora e pesada que caia entre nós toda vez que nos calávamos, me dava a impressão de que ele estava se esforçando para me fazer apagar a má impressão do primeiro dia.

Significava que ele queria ser meu amigo ou pelo menos ter uma boa convivência. E eu estava me deixando levar pela criatividade e imaginando motivos ocultos em tudo.

-Até amanhã então, Oliver.-quase bati a cabeça no teto quando pulei de susto, tinha me esquecido completamente que ainda estava dentro do carro e que não estava sozinho.

Lancei um olhar confuso em sua direção e ele apontou para o espelho retrovisor, dava para ver o ônibus se aproximando. Abri a porta e saí correndo esquecendo de me despedir.


	4. O Mesmo Erro

**3.O Mesmo Erro**

"então aqui vou eu..."

A terça-feira passou lentamente e me fez questionar se talvez não tivesse imaginado os acontecimentos da segunda. Não vi nenhum Weasley pela manhã e na hora do almoço a neve do dia anterior já tinha derretido quase que completamente. A mesa deles estava vazia quando cheguei no salão principal e continuou assim durante toda a refeição. Meus amigos, empolgados com a perspectiva de meu primeiro treino oficial, não notaram os olhares que lançava naquela direção. Achei melhor assim, não teria mesmo uma boa resposta caso alguém me questionasse.

Continuei sem ver nenhum sinal de cabelos ruivos durante as aulas da tarde. E esqueci completamente do assunto enquanto caminhava para o treino. Madame Hooch, e todo o time reserva, se mostraram claramente fascinados por meu desempenho, ela lamentou que o professor Weasley não estivesse na escola aquele dia. Eu não lamentei nada.

Voltei a pé para casa, me sentindo muito bem. Ignorei o tempo inteiro a sensação estranha de mal estar que ameaçava me dominar toda vez que parava de correr.

**.I.**

Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte havia algo diferente no ar. Era a luz. Pulei da cama para olhar para fora e gemi de pavor. Uma fina camada de neve cobria o jardim, acumulava-se na viatura de meu pai e deixava a rua inteira branca. Mas a pior parte era que toda a chuva da véspera havia se solidificado. Gotas congeladas enfeitavam as árvores e a estrada tinha se transformado em uma pista de gelo fino e liso. Tentei decidir se valia a pena me arriscar nas manobras radicais do motorista do ônibus da escola ou se seria mais seguro pedalar dolorosamente durante quase uma hora e chegar atrasado para a primeira aula, que por acaso era matemática.

Meu pai ofereceu uma carona e eu novamente recusei. Desconfiava que o sonho secreto dele era me levar até a escola de viatura com a sirene ligada anunciando nossa chegada. Vesti o casaco vermelho do Manchester United por cima de dois outros agasalhos e saí de casa, logo depois de engolir rápido uma tigela de cereal de chocolate e um pouco de leite direto da caixa. Tirei a bicicleta da garagem e lembrei de pegar o capacete antes de sair. Ginny Weasley podia ter parado de tentar me matar, mas eu não podia prever se e quando ela tentaria de novo.

Comecei a pedalar me sentindo um astronauta na lua, no final da rua eu já estava com tanto calor que pensei em arrancar o casaco do Manchester. Mas sabia que se parasse não conseguiria recuperar o ritmo então continuei do jeito que estava.

Precisei de toda a minha concentração para chegar vivo na escola. Quase perdi o equilíbrio quando a estrada mudou de asfalto para terra sem aviso, mas consegui encontrar o estacionamento de Hogwarts sem maiores problemas. O lugar já estava lotado, o que era um claro indicio do tamanho do meu atraso, não liguei muito, perder aulas de matemática sempre foi um prazer.

Estava atravessando o estacionamento e tentando adivinhar de quem seria uma picape que já devia ser velha quando meu avô nasceu quando ouvi um som estranho. Um guincho agudo, uma coisa macabra que se tornou dolorosamente alto em questão de segundos. Desviei os olhos da traseira da picape e olhei na direção que vinha o som.

Vi várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Esqueça aquela baboseira de câmera lenta que se vê nos filmes. Meu cérebro pareceu trabalhar muito mais rápido e pude absorver várias coisas em detalhes nítidos.

Percy Weasley estava parado a quatro carros de mim, olhando-me apavorado. Seu rosto branco e os cabelos vermelhos se destacavam no mar de rostos, todos paralisados na mesma máscara de choque. Estranho como não tinha notado ninguém antes daquilo. Mas a coisa mais importante do quadro era sem dúvida a van azul-escura que tinha derrapado, travado os pneus e guinchado com os freios, rodando como louca pelo gelo do estacionamento. Ia bater na traseira da picape anciã e eu estava parado entre os dois carros. Não tinha tempo nem de fechar os olhos.

Pouco antes de ouvir o esmagar da van sendo amassada contra a caçamba da picape, alguma coisa me atingiu com força e me atirou no chão. Minha cabeça bateu no asfalto semi-congelado e senti uma coisa sólida e fria me prendendo no chão. Sabia que não tinha sido a van. Eu estava vivo, confuso, mas vivo. Não tive tempo de reparar em mais nada, porque a van continuava vindo, ela batera ruidosamente na traseira da picape e continuava girando e derrapando, vindo novamente ao meu encontro. Era como acordar de um pesadelo e se ver preso nele novamente, muitos minutos depois.

Tive certeza que era mesmo um pesadelo quando um palavrão baixo me deixou ciente de que alguém estava comigo, foi impossível não reconhecer a voz. Um par de mãos grandes e brancas se estenderam protetoras na minha frente e a van estremeceu até parar a trinta centímetros do meu rosto, podia ver claramente as profundas marcas de amassado deixadas pelos dedos.

Minha cabeça latejava e foi mais ou menos nessa hora que a história da câmera lenta começou a valer. Senti que alguma coisa me arrastava, balançando minhas pernas como se eu não tivesse peso algum. Fiquei abismado com minha total falta de reação e incapacidade de me salvar sozinho. Então por um motivo que ignorei na hora a van inexplicavelmente virou e estourou o vidro no asfalto.

Por um segundo o silêncio foi absoluto, antes que começasse a gritaria. Várias pessoas gritavam meu nome, pareciam ter cercado o carro, não conseguiam me ver. Eu não conseguia me mover, nem responder, nem mesmo piscar. Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Então a voz baixa e sempre séria de Percy Weasley sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Pisque se estiver tudo bem.

Obedeci sem pensar. Tentei falar, mas minha voz parecia presa na garganta. Tive que tossir para traze-la de volta. Alguém do lado de fora gritou que podia me ouvir.

-Eu estou bem.-tentei me sentar, mas o espaço onde estávamos presos era apertado e sufocante demais. Senti minha respiração ficar pesada.

-Você é claustrofóbico?-ele me segurava junto a lateral de seu corpo num aperto de aço.

-Talvez...-respondi sem muita convicção.

-Respire e expire lentamente.-ele me instruiu enquanto colocava a mão absurdamente gelada em minha testa e deslizava a outra para dentro de meu casaco. Meu corpo ficou rígido de nervoso depois disso, o que aumentou a dor latejante que dominava o lado esquerdo da minha cabeça.

A mão dentro do casaco ficou castamente parada sobre meu estomago, mas é claro que ele notou que eu pensei que seria molestado. Me surpreendeu que as pessoas do outro lado do carro não escutassem a risada que ele deu antes de voltar a sussurrar em meu ouvido.

-Eu disse respirar e expirar, não prender a respiração.- também queria rir do ridículo da situação, mas a dor de cabeça não me deixou. Quando conseguiram nos tirar dali eu já tinha perdido a consciência.

**.I.**

Acordei na emergência, uma sala comprida com uma fila de leitos separados por cortinas em tom pastel. Minha cabeça tinha sido enfaixada. Apenas uma leve concussão, a enfermeira que media minha pressão me assegurou que logo seria liberado depois que checou minha temperatura. Quando ela se afastou arranquei o protetor de pescoço e joguei debaixo da cama. Odiava aquelas coisas.

Houve outra agitação do pessoal do hospital e outra maca foi trazida para o leito ao lado do meu. Reconheci Markus Flint, da minha turma de Educação Física e titular do time de futebol. Markus normalmente parecia uma ratazana, mas a cabeça enfaixada com ataduras ensangüentadas fazia com que parecesse uma ratazana atropelada por um caminhão. Me jogou um olhar insano de culpa, parecia levemente chapado pelos efeitos dos remédios que já deviam ter lhe dado para aplacar a dor.

-Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe cara!-repetiu aquela ladainha umas quinze vezes até que os médicos fecharam a cortina em volta do leito dele o impedindo de me ver.

Me senti mais aliviado depois disso. Não gostava que me pedissem desculpas.

Muito tempo depois, me levaram de novo de maca até a sala de radiografia, atazanei as enfermeiras com perguntas de quando seria liberado, mas todas disseram que eu teria que falar com o médico primeiro. Quando voltei para a emergência as cortinas do leito de Markus estavam abertas e ele dormia o sono dos dopados com morfina. Sem ter o que fazer, acabei fechando os olhos também, imaginei o que teria de fazer para merecer uma injeção derruba cavalo daquelas. Já estava pensando em acidentalmente cair de cabeça da cama quando uma voz irritantemente animada perguntou:

-Está dormindo?-pensei em continuar de olhos fechados até que ele desistisse e fosse embora, mas quando o colchão cedeu próximo a meus pés soube que ele tinha intenção de ficar por ali até que eu "acordasse".

-Quero ir embora.-resmunguei antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.- E por que é que você não foi amarrado a uma maca como nós?-ver Percy de pé e sem nenhum arranhão ou sujeira me deixava muito irritado. Senti toda minha força voltando com a vontade de pular da cama e surra-lo até que ficasse igual ao Flint. Minha cara se contorceu em uma mistura de sorriso e dor. Ele fez uma careta de preocupação.

-Te deram alguma droga?

-Bem que eu queria...

Antes que ele respondesse um médico apareceu na sala, quase saltei da cama e caí de verdade com a surpresa, não tinha escutado ele entrar ou se aproximar. O doutor Weasley vestia um impecável jaleco branco por cima de um suéter preto de gola alta. Abriu um largo sorriso para mim e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Percy. Me senti estranhamente intimidado, quase oprimido na presença de alguém tão... absurdamente bonito. Pessoas como ele deviam ter um horário fixo para sair de casa e deviam ser proibidos de transitar entre os simples mortais.

-Então, jovem senhor Wood.-disse o doutor numa voz agradável, que passava força e segurança.- Como está se sentindo?- desviei a vista dos olhos azuis que pareciam tentar ler minha mente, assim como o irmão ao lado dele parecia querer fazer na segunda-feira.

-Estou bem.-respondi. Esperando que fosse a última vez.- ele caminhou daquele jeito desenvolto e humilhante que compartilhava com Percy e parou ao lado da minha cabeceira olhando atentamente para o quadro de luz na parede acima de minha cabeça.

-Sua nova radiografia parece boa. Mas a concussão continua ali. Ainda está com dor de cabeça? Perce disse que bateu no chão com muita força. Talvez seja bom passar a noite aqui.

-Estou bem doutor, se pretende mesmo me obrigar a passar a noite aqui é melhor pedir uma camisa de força e algumas correntes para me amarrar na cama... Porque vocês vão precisar.

O som da risada dele pareceu encher o quarto. Foi uma coisa tão espontânea e contagiante que senti vontade de gargalhar e para meu espanto, Markus Flint também deixou soltar uma risada ainda meio insana no alto de seu coma induzido. E assim como a sensação veio, ela se foi. Olhei assustado e intrigado para o médico que se mantinha de costas para mim, conversando em voz baixa com Percy, que não parecia ter sido afetado pela vontade súbita de gargalhar sem motivo. Aquilo tinha sido muito, muito estranho.

Estranho no nível; salvo milagrosamente de virar pizza entre uma van e uma Picape ancestral. Estranho no nível; primeiro dia de aula e alguém que você nunca viu tenta te matar com o olhar toda vez que te vê. E finalmente, estranho no nível; seu possível assassino muda da água pro vinho e te salva da morte saindo sem nenhum arranhão.

Comecei a achar que aquela família era mais bizarra do que imaginara originalmente.

-Bem, seu pai está na sala de espera. Pode ir para casa com ele agora, mas volte imediatamente se sentir vertigem ou qualquer problema de visão.-o doutor tinha se virado novamente para mim. Um brilho de divertimento brilhava em seus olhos, sentia que havia uma piada escondida em algum lugar. Sempre detestei piadas.

-Posso voltar para a escola?-ele me olhou surpreso e depois mirou o irmão atentamente.

-Só podia mesmo ser um amigo do Perce para querer voltar para a escola logo depois de um acidente desses.-olhei irritado para o idiota mencionado, que por sinal, continuava sentado confortavelmente na ponta da minha cama.

-Ele vai para a escola?

-Na verdade -o doutor se meteu antes que o irmão respondesse.- a maior parte da escola se encontra na sala de espera. –e ele voltou a rir daquele jeito estranhamente irresistível e empolgante e dessa vez não resisti, ri também, mesmo não achando graça de ser o motivo daquela reunião no hospital.

Quando ele foi embora senti como se todo o calor e a alegria da sala tivessem ido junto. Percy olhava carrancudo para a porta, continuava imune aos estranhos efeitos que o irmão mais velho provocava.

-Posso conversar com você um minuto?- perguntei depois de já estar de pé e saindo rapidamente de perto da cama.

-Você não devia andar mais devagar?-revirei os olhos, mas me forcei a andar normalmente até sair da sala de emergência.

-Gostaria de falar com você a sós, se não se importar.-repeti, pressionando.

Ele ficou me encarando tempo demais para o meu gosto, depois me deu as costas e andou pelo corredor comprido, como se o lugar pertencesse a ele. Quase tive que correr para acompanhar o passo, viramos no primeiro corredor, que se revelou a capela do lugar.

-O que você quer?- ele continuava de costas para mim, olhando fixamente para a cruz sem imagem na parede. A animosidade em sua voz me intimidou, comecei a sentir a mesma sensação de perigo que me tomara de surpresa no nosso encontro na secretaria no primeiro dia de aula.

-Não acha que me deve uma explicação?-minha voz saiu com menos severidade do que pretendia. Desejei que fosse efeito de algum remédio que tivessem me dado sem meu conhecimento e não, medo.

-Eu salvei a sua vida... Não lhe devo nada.-vacilei diante do ressentimento que carregava sua fala.

-Mas eu-eu mereço saber... Eu tenho o direito de saber!-podia sentir meu sangue começar a borbulhar de ódio, o lado de minha cabeça voltava a latejar lentamente, ignorei a dor e continuei a questiona-lo.-Como foi que você me tirou da rota de colisão daquela Van?

-Eu estava bem do seu lado.-ele finalmente pareceu cansado de olhar a cruz e se virou em minha direção.

-Não, não estava. Eu te vi junto com os outros, do outro lado do estacionamento. Ninguém conseguiria chegar tão rápido... Ninguém...

-O que você quer de mim, Oliver?

-Quero saber a verdade!-respondi exasperado.

-O que você _acha_ que aconteceu?- de repente não parecia mais zangado. Apenas curioso.

Acho que já mencionei que as vezes falo antes de pensar. Esse foi um dos meus momentos brilhantes.

-O que eu sei é que você está mentindo sem a menor vergonha na minha cara!- o empurrei com força, mas não teve o efeito esperado. Ele não caiu no chão, nem pareceu abalado, apenas deu um passo para trás e me lançou um olhar chocado como se tivesse ficado surpreso.-Aquela van ia atropelar nós dois... E não aconteceu, e suas mãos... Eu vi as marcas que deixaram na lateral dela... E a van devia ter amassado as minhas pernas, mas... Mas você a levantou e fez com que ela tombasse de lado...-fui parando de falar a medida que minhas acusações ficavam mais absurdas. Tudo aquilo soava tão maluco que não consegui continuar. Pensei que talvez o doutor tivesse razão sobre me deixar ficar no hospital por aquela noite, era evidente que eu não estava bem da cabeça.

Olhei para o chão envergonhado por ter atacado-o daquela forma. Desejei que ele pensasse que eu estava perturbado pelo acidente.

-Acha que eu levantei a van?-o tom de voz questionava minha sanidade, mas estava claro que ele levava em consideração todas as minhas acusações.-Sabe que ninguém nunca vai acreditar nisso.

-Não pretendia contar para ninguém.

-Então por que isso importa?

-Porque foi a minha vida lá, tenho o direito de saber a verdade.

-E não pode simplesmente me agradecer e acabar com isso?

-Obrigado.-praticamente rosnei.

-Você não vai desistir não é?

-Não mesmo.

-Espero que goste de se decepcionar.

Trocamos um olhar furioso enquanto ele passava lentamente ao meu lado e saia da sala. Fui atrás dele, nunca fui bom em deixar discussões chegarem ao fim.

-Então por que se deu ao trabalho de me salvar, se deixou bem claro que me queria morto no primeiro dia de aula?-perguntei de forma agressiva. Tinha decidido esquecer aquele comportamento estranho depois de nossa "segunda impressão". Mas mandei minha decisão ao inferno pelo prazer de tortura-lo.

-Não sei.-achei ter imaginado essa parte já que ele falou tão baixo e não parou de andar para me responder.

Mas naquela noite enquanto revirava na cama tentando dormir, mas sendo impedido por lembranças vivas do acidente, decidi que tinha mesmo acontecido. Meu sono foi pesado e embalado por sonhos confusos e desconexos, que fiz questão de esquecer na manhã seguinte. Não fui à escola o resto da semana.

No final de semana minha casa foi invadida pelo time reserva de futebol da escola, Angelina e Katie estavam com eles. Meu pai não cabia em si de tanto orgulho por ter um filho popular. Se atrasou para o trabalho por estar se divertindo com as histórias que o time tinha para contar sobre meu desempenho nos treinos. Minha mãe ligava todas as noites desde o acidente, implorando que eu voltasse para casa. Fingia ouvi-la e a confortava nas horas certas, mas sempre desligava com a decisão de nunca voltar renovada.

No domingo meu pai me surpreendeu com uma viagem até Edimburgo e ingressos para o jogo do Puddlemere United contra os Tornados. Puddlemere ganhou de lavada. Estendemos nossa viagem com uma visita a casa da vovó, mãe dele. Só voltamos para Hogsmeade na terça.

Mas fora esse começo promissor, o mês seguinte ao acidente foi bem inquietante, tenso e constrangedor na escola.

Me vi novamente no centro das atenções pelo resto da minha semana de volta. Markus Flint ainda não tinha voltado do hospital, mas me escrevia cartas constrangedoras cheias de pedidos de desculpas, todos os dias. Depois que devolvi a sexta, ele passou a escrever para Madame Hotch e o professor Weasley exigindo que eu fosse posto no lugar dele no time. E o pior de tudo é que os dois concordaram com o que ele pedia. Me recusei terminantemente a aceitar o lugar de alguém que estava enfermo e fiz um discurso sobre só aceitar aquilo que se recebia por mérito. O que causou um surto de risadas nos dois técnicos que me compararam em voz alta a um certo outro Weasley e sua aparente cota de discursos para todas as situações.

Voltei do campo com as orelhas queimando de vergonha.

Conversei diversas vezes com Thomas, Angelina e Katie sobre o que eles tinham visto e lembravam do acidente. Todos foram unânimes em dizer que não tinham visto Percy até a van ser retirada e revelar duas e não apenas uma pessoa. Perguntei a mim mesmo porque ninguém mais o vira parado tão longe antes que ele salvasse minha vida daquele jeito impossível. Um motivo incomodo me ocorreu, mas fui rápido em abafa-lo.

Todos os dias eu o encarava sem pudor durante a hora do almoço, mas ele nunca retribuiu meu olhar. De fato, em nenhum momento pareceu consciente de que era observado. Infelizmente a ruiva e os gêmeos idênticos notaram, e deixaram bem claro o que achavam da minha atenção excessiva. Cada um de seu jeito peculiar.

Uma vez Percy faltou durante uma semana. Notei isso não apenas pelo banco vazio nas aulas de biologia, mas principalmente por ter de fugir da morte certa na forma do Volvo que me perseguia, duas, três vezes no mesmo dia. Quando Madame Hooch me obrigou a treinar com o time titular, os gêmeos se negavam a me passar a bola quando estavam em meu time e quando estavam no outro time faziam questão de me tirar do jogo o mais rápido possível cometendo faltas absurdas. A situação ficou mais evidente quando o professor Charlie passou a me mandar sempre para a posição de goleiro, mas ainda assim eles arrumavam formas criativas de me tirarem de campo.

Tentei voltar a falar com Percy da mesma forma que ele tinha feito na minha segunda semana aqui. Cheguei alguns minutos atrasado na aula de biologia, mas ao contrário dele, perdi um ponto por isso. Sentei no banco desocupado ao seu lado e esperei o morcego voltar a dar aula antes de me virar para o ruivo ao meu lado e puxar assunto.

-Oi, Percy.-minha tática não deu muito certo. Ele nem mesmo olhou na minha direção. Ficou apenas sentado ali, olhando para frente sem piscar. As mãos fechadas sobre as pernas. Os olhos escuros como a noite, novamente.

Nada mudou na semana seguinte, nem na que veio depois dela e foi assim até o inicio de Novembro.

**.I.**

O Baile de Inverno chegou sem aviso. Ou melhor, aparentemente, eu ignorei os avisos que, de acordo com Angelina e Katie, tinham estado pendurados em todas as paredes e quadros de aviso da escola desde o final de Setembro.

Só notei o que estava para acontecer depois que uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto na vida me seguiu a manhã inteira, tentando inclusive, entrar comigo no banheiro, na esperança de que eu reconsiderasse e aceitasse o convite dela de ir ao Baile. Thomas tirou sarro de mim durante duas aulas seguidas, só parando quando o lembrei que Angelina e Katie tinham o dispensado pelos gêmeos Weasley. Então ele me lembrou que só a garota que eu nunca tinha visto tinha me convidado. E eu o lembrei que até um garoto desajeitado e estranho do quinto ano, um tal de Nevil, ou Neville, tinha sido convidado por alguém, enquanto ele, meu bom e velho amigo Thomas, não tinha recebido nenhum convite. Ficamos quites depois disso. Nenhum dos dois voltou a mencionar o Baile ou a falta de interesse das garotas em nós.

Entramos nas masmorras e seguimos cada um para seu devido par. Notei que a garota que sentava com Thomas se inclinou em sua direção quando ele sentou. Sorri e pisquei para ele seguindo para minha bancada satisfeito em saber que meu amigo afinal receberia um convite.

Percy já estava lá e ao lado dele, sentada confortavelmente no meu lugar, Penélope Clearwater. Eles riam e conversavam animadamente em voz baixa, mas pararam de falar quando me aproximei. Penélope jogou os cabelos para trás e levantou dando um último sorriso para Percy antes de se afastar e ir para seu próprio lugar. Por algum motivo, que preferi ignorar, não saber do que eles falavam me incomodou bastante.

-Tem algum problema com o seu banco senhor Wood.-o morcegão tinha demorado quase dez minutos para entrar em sala, é lógico que ele tinha escolhido o momento em que eu era o único ainda de pé para aparecer.-Um ponto a menos na sua avaliação final, é melhor sentar antes que se torne dois.

Deixei o corpo cair desanimado no banco. Cruzei os braços na mesa e afundei o rosto neles. Acho que cochilei durante todo o primeiro tempo da empolgante matéria, porque quando voltei a levantar a cabeça a sala estava escura, um retroprojetor, passava um filme excitante sobre a grama crescendo ou coisa assim, usando o quadro como tela. Voltei a afundar minha cabeça nos braços, mas a sensação de estar sendo observado não me deixou voltar a dormir.

Virei a cabeça na direção de onde sabia vir o olhar. O filme refletia nas lentes dos óculos de Percy, mas ainda assim podia ver que ele me olhava com curiosidade, aquela misteriosa sombra de frustração estava mais evidente em seus olhos escuros. Sustentei o olhar decidido a não desviar, queria descobrir o mistério por trás daqueles olhos que hora eram negros como a noite e hora eram azuis como o céu claro na praia. Queria desvendar tudo, toda a verdade.

-Senhor Weasley?-chamou o professor, esperando a resposta de uma pergunta que, só para variar, eu não ouvira.

-Na África, senhor.-respondeu Percy, sem se preocupar em virar os olhos para o professor, sabia que a sala escura impedia que ele notasse.

A eletricidade no ar à nossa volta era tão forte, que imaginei ter levado um choque quando encostei sem querer em um apontador de metal que estava em cima da mesa. Fechei as mãos irritado, estava na hora de parar com aquela briguinha infantil. Nós éramos quase adultos afinal. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e fiquei olhando o professor enquanto deslizava meu banco para um pouco mais perto do dele.

-Percy?-sussurrei.

-Hmm?-ele parecia ter perdido toda a eloqüência durante a conversa com Penélope. Aquilo me fez perder totalmente o rumo da conversa que pretendia iniciar e acabei perguntando justamente o que não queria saber a resposta.

-Você vai no Baile com a Clearwater?-ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, provavelmente pensava se era ou não da minha conta.

-Não.-respondeu em um tom neutro e irritante.

-Ah... Bom...-me arrependi na mesma hora por ter deixado a palavra escapar.

-Bom por que?-claro que ele não podia deixar quieto.

-Nada.-começava a me sentir idiota e me arrependia de ter iniciado aquele desperdício de tempo em forma de conversa. Expirei longamente e voltei a afundar a cabeça nos braços.

-Vou estar no Baile, mas não como participante.-não comentei, embora estivesse curioso com a explicação. Continuei quieto e deixei que ele falasse.-Os monitores devem fiscalizar a escola, para que os professores tenham certeza de que nenhum aluno escapuliu do salão de festa.

-E por que alguém iria querer escapulir?-depois de muitos minutos em silêncio decidi quebrar o gelo fazendo a pergunta mais idiota possível.

Ele me lançou um olhar tão intenso que senti dificuldade de respirar. Era como se as paredes se fechassem em volta de mim. Lembrei das instruções dele no dia do acidente, inspirar e expirar lentamente. Mas era difícil fazer aquilo quando tinha alguém tão perto olhando com tanto interesse para meu rosto.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, eu já sabia que estava tudo perdido. Não tinha mais duvidas do que motivava todo o meu incomodo quando ele estava por perto. Imaginei o que o delegado Wood faria quando descobrisse as preferências do filho. O que o time faria...

Enquanto voltava para casa imaginei se poderia recorrer à vovó caso precisasse me mudar de Hogsmeade com urgência. Talvez fosse bom deixa-la sob aviso, porque eu estava decidido a cometer o mesmo erro de novo.


	5. Apague e Rebobine

**4.Apague e Rebobine**

"Eu mudei de idéia..."

Tinha decidido ler a biografia de Tiger Woods só por diversão. E foi fazendo isso que meu pai me encontrou aquela noite. Já passava das onze, com o final de ano se aproximando crescia os números de acidentes de trânsito. Por isso ele passava longos períodos patrulhando as estradas.

-Oliver?-ele tinha essa mania irritante de querer saber onde eu estava, assim que botava os pés dentro de casa.

Joguei uma bola de meia na cabeça dele e ele pareceu satisfeito em reconhecer meus contornos escondidos no iglu de edredons que eu havia montado no sofá da sala. Seguiu direto para a cozinha levando com ele um cheiro delicioso de pizza de anchovas. O que me fez notar o tamanho da minha fome, já que sempre odiei anchovas. Pouco depois ele me entregava um prato com duas fatias e um copo de suco.

-Por que está lendo no escuro? Quer ficar cego?-mas ao invés de acender a luz, como qualquer pai normal faria, ele apenas ligou a televisão no canal de esportes 24horas. Para que pudéssemos fingir que não assistíamos a reprise do jogo que o Manchester tinha perdido aquela tarde.

No intervalo do primeiro tempo ele notou que eu estava de guarda baixa e se aproveitou da oportunidade para me atacar.

-Então, quantas garotas já te chamaram para ir ao baile?-perguntou com os olhos presos na tela da tv, mas eu sabia que ele estava bem atento a minha reação.

-Hmm...-a pizza de repente parecia não querer descer pela minha garganta.- Uma garota passou metade do dia hoje grudada no meu pé.-tomei um longo gole de suco, para empurrar a massa e ganhar tempo.-Marieta _alguma coisa_.

Aquela informação pareceu diverti-lo.

-Marieta Edgcomb.-ainda era aterrorizante que ele soubesse o nome de todas as pessoas que falavam comigo.

-É, foi isso o que Angelina disse... Conhece?-eu já sabia a resposta.

-O pai dela é dono daquela oficina do outro lado da cidade.-lembrei vagamente de ter visto a tal oficina.-Mas estou surpreso, pensei que Angelina e Katie...-ele parecia mesmo um pouco decepcionado.

-Descobri recentemente que Angelina tem um namorado secreto...-informei tentando usar um tom de conversação, mas ele virou o rosto imediatamente na minha direção, parecendo muito mais interessado do que devia. As vezes eu esquecia que as pequenas cidades vivem à base de fofocas.

-É mesmo? Quem é? Não acho que o pai dela saiba disso, ele estava contando que ela fosse te convidar.-pela frase eu entendi que não era só o pai _dela_ que contava com aquilo. Fiz uma careta séria para ele.

-Só vou falar se o senhor guardar segredo.

-Eu conheço o pai dela há muitos anos, é natural que fique preocupado, e se ela estiver namorando algum marginal?

-Até onde sei o único marginal da cidade sou eu!-mais um brilhante momento do tipo: fale antes, pense depois. Me arrependi assim que as palavras saíram, fiquei sentado ali assistindo diversas emoções cruzarem seu rosto.

Charlie nunca foi bom com palavras, puxei isso dele. E uma das outras coisas que temos em comum é o pavor de nos vermos em alguma situação que exija que consolemos alguém. Por isso entendi e não me ofendi quando ele apenas voltou a olhar a televisão em silêncio. Sabia que aquilo era tão difícil para ele, quanto era para mim.

-Então, quem é?-uns dez minutos depois a curiosidade fez com que ele decidisse esquecer minhas últimas palavras.

-Fred Weasley...-resolvi compensar meu mau comportamento cortando o suspense.

-Fred Weasley? Um dos gêmeos idênticos não é?-era evidente que ele aprovava o bom gosto de Angelina e já tinha perdoado-a por preferir um Weasley a um Wood. Tive que rir de seu entusiasmo com o namoro de uma filha que nem era dele. Me perguntei o que ele acharia, se descobrisse que eu também andava interessado em alguém com aquele sobrenome.

Assistimos ao segundo tempo do jogo em silêncio, cada um envolto em seus próprios pensamentos. Meu pai parecia lutar internamente contra sua promessa de guardar segredo e a vontade de contar ao pai de Angelina sobre o excelente gosto da filha dele. Enquanto eu me torturava questionando se aquele não seria o momento perfeito de contar a ele o verdadeiro motivo do novo marido de minha mãe desgostar tanto de mim. O jogo terminou quase as duas da manhã e Charlie pareceu envergonhado por me lembrar que eu teria de acordar as cinco para chegar cedo na escola. Ele ainda não estava acostumado a impor horários e limites.

Fui deitar sabendo que o momento de conversas reveladoras teria de ser adiado para dali a algum tempo. Para dali há pelo menos dez anos.

**.I.**

Na manhã seguinte, quando cheguei ao estacionamento, notei que o Volvo já estava ali. Fugia a minha compreensão porque alguém sentiria necessidade de chegar tão cedo na escola. Mas eu sabia que aquilo devia ser coisa do Percy. De acordo com os comentários que eu ouvia, de outros colegas e do professor Charlie durante os treinos, Percy era extremamente dedicado e tinha por meta bater todas as notas do irmão mais velho. Foi uma surpresa descobrir que Bill Weasley tinha um QI absurdamente alto, me fez ter certeza que Deus não era lá muito justo por fazer um ser daqueles caminhar entre nós.

Ainda tinha a cabeça cheia de perguntas sem resposta sobre o acidente e outros pequenos detalhes que todos pareciam ter prazer em ignorar sobre aquela família. A mochila pesada me atrapalhou na hora de prender a bicicleta com o cadeado. Deixei a chave de casa, que por algum motivo ainda estava em minhas mãos, cair em uma poça de água a meus pés. Antes que terminasse o que fazia e abaixasse para pegar as chaves, dedos longos e brancos apareceram na minha frente balançando o chaveiro. Endireitei o corpo rapidamente em uma tentativa inútil de parecer mais alto. Percy Weasley estava bem ao meu lado.

Seus cabelos pareciam mais escuros por estarem molhados, os olhos azuis, mesmo escondidos atrás de lentes, dominavam todo o rosto. O uniforme da escola parecia cair bem melhor nele do que em mim.

-Devo perder meu tempo perguntando como é que você fez isso?-perguntei irritado.

-Fiz o que?-me estendeu o chaveiro ao falar. Mas quando tentei pega-lo de sua mão, ele a puxou e olhou direto em meus olhos. Engoli em seco e senti minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas lentamente. Lembrei que tinha sonhado vividamente com aqueles olhos.

-Aparecer do nada desse jeito.-abri a mão e esperei que ele jogasse o chaveiro e foi o que ele fez. Parecia decidido a não me tocar.

-Eu estava bem aqui quando você chegou.-a voz dele era baixa e séria como sempre. E também, como sempre, parecia duvidar das minhas capacidades mentais.

Olhei emburrado para ele, guardei o chaveiro e lhe dei as costas caminhando para a entrada lateral da escola. Mas é lógico que ele logo apareceu do meu lado, me acompanhando facilmente.

-Desculpe.-ele parecia sincero, mas continuei andando sem olha-lo.-Tenho sido muito rude, mas é melhor assim, pode acreditar.

-Não sei o que quer dizer. Voltamos a nos falar ontem não voltamos?-olhei para ele pelo canto do olho. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Na verdade não. É melhor não sermos amigos.-parei de andar a poucos metros da entrada da escola e virei o corpo na direção dele.-Confie em mim.-o rosto dele não denunciava nenhum sentimento, mas seus olhos estavam novamente tomados por aquela sombra de frustração.

Trinquei os dentes e fechei os punhos quando senti minhas mãos coçarem. Queria tanto dar uns socos nele. Avancei lentamente em sua direção, parando a uma curta distância.

-Que pena que não chegou a essa conclusão antes.-eu praticamente rosnei as palavras.-Podia ter se poupado de todo o arrependimento.-voltei a lhe dar as costas e entrei na escola.

-Arrependimento do quê?- ele parecia atônito com a palavra, a compreensão do que eu insinuara tomando sua mente de forma rápida.-Acha que me arrependo de ter salvado você?-o ouvi gritar, mas eu já estava longe demais e mesmo que estivesse perto a única resposta que estava disposto a lhe dar envolvia meu punho se chocando repetidas vezes contra seu rosto.

Felizmente não o encontrei o resto do dia. Ele não se juntou aos irmãos na hora do almoço e isso foi o bastante para que Ginny passasse o tempo inteiro me fuzilando com o olhar. Pela primeira vez os outros pareceram notar seu comportamento.Mas uma vez que não ofereci voluntariamente um motivo, antes que voltássemos para as aulas uma história vergonhosa de que ela tinha me chamado para ir ao baile e eu tinha respondido não, correu por todas as mesas do salão. Precisei de atenção redobrada para chegar vivo em casa aquela noite.

Na quarta-feira fui de ônibus para a escola. Tinha ficado novamente até tarde assistindo televisão, dessa vez um filme muito interessante sobre uma escola de mutantes. É claro que sonhei que os Weasley eram mutantes. Cheguei em Hogwarts decidido a ficar atento para qualquer sinal de que um deles podia voar, com ou sem asas, ler mentes, levitar coisas, mudar de forma. Sabia que os poderes de Percy envolviam mudar a cor dos olhos, força sobre-humana, uma capacidade vergonhosa de mentir na cara de quem fosse e possivelmente um sério distúrbio de personalidade múltipla que fazia com que ele tentasse ser meu amigo num dia e me afastasse no outro.

Evitei o estacionamento, já que não tinha mesmo nada para fazer daquele lado do terreno. A primeira aula era inglês. Ainda estava perdido tentando relacionar cada Weasley a um mutante do filme, por isso não notei que a professora já estava na sala quando entrei.

-Francamente senhor Wood. Chega atrasado, não pede permissão para entrar e ainda fica parado no meio da sala com essa cara de bobo?-a professora McGonnal tinha levantado com o pé esquerdo.

Tentei escapar sorrateiramente até minha carteira, mas ela não permitiu.

-Ainda não terminei senhor...-ela estava mesmo azeda.-Venha até aqui.

Caminhei até sua mesa imaginando o que aconteceria, mas no final ela apenas me entregou um bilhete onde estava escrito DETENÇÂO e um horário. O horário do treino!

-Mas professora!

-Sinto muito senhor Wood. Mas tenho certeza que o professor Weasley vai entender, os irmãos dele sempre perdem vários treinos pelo mesmo motivo.

A turma explodiu em risadas depois disso. O resto da aula foi um belo pé-no-saco. Tentei diversas vezes liberar meu mutante interior e queimar o bilhete de detenção com a força da mente ou fazer o tempo voltar, mas nada aconteceu.

A manhã foi compensada quando Thomas, Angelina e eu conseguimos convencer Katie a matar os dois tempos de Espanhol e fomos para o campo fazer guerra de lama. Mas depois fui obrigado a concordar com ela sobre essa não ser uma atividade indicada para pessoas inteligentes que ainda teriam um dia inteiro de aula pela frente.

-Sorte que você é o único idiota sem um conjunto de uniforme extra na mochila.-ela completou, apontando meu erro.

Estávamos voltando para a escola correndo, para que eles tivessem tempo de mudar de roupa e me zoar mais um pouco antes do almoço, quando Katie parou de andar abruptamente, quase causando um engavetamento de corpos. Olhava fixamente para uma figura encostada no portal de onde tínhamos escapulido duas horas antes. Mesmo de longe reconheci a figura esguia e pomposa de Percy.

-Ah merda, ele vai nos pegar!-Thomas passou na minha frente, agarrou o braço de Katie e saiu puxando ela para outra direção, como se Percy não estivesse acompanhando atentamente a movimentação deles.

-Vamos fazer a volta Oliver!-Angelina me chamou antes de começar a correr atrás deles.

-Por que? Esse é o caminho mais curto.-apontei sem pudor na direção do ruivo.

-Aquele é o caminho mais curto pra detenção. Percy não vai perdoar, ele odeia que matem aula!-ela parecia saber muito bem do que falava. Mas dei de ombros e acenei para que ela fosse com os outros dois. Já tinha recebido uma detenção aquele dia e não ia ligar de receber outra.

Esperei Angelina sumir de vista então voltei a olhar na direção do portal. Percy continuava ali, encostado despreocupado na parede, não parecia se importar com o vento frio que corria do lado de fora e levantava mexas de seu cabelo. Me aproximei com o queixo levantado desafiadoramente, se ele quisesse briga, iria ter. Não me intimidava com mutante nenhum. O alcancei com rapidez, o tempo inteiro mantive os olhos nos dele, travávamos uma batalha muda. Passei ao seu lado ainda o encarando. Já estava um pouco longe quando escutei sua voz.

-Quer um uniforme emprestado?

**.I.**

Ele prometeu que seria rápido e realmente foi. Não tive que esperar nem dez minutos antes que voltasse trazendo o novo uniforme. Mas consegui aproveitar os minutos de privacidade para tirar a lama do corpo, a água quente limpou qualquer vestígio de sujeira. Levei um susto quando ele entrou no vestiário trazendo as roupas. Não tinha levado à sério quando ele saiu dizendo que não demoraria. Precisei adicionar velocidade a sua lista de super poderes.

Ficamos os dois parados, cada um em um canto do vestiário olhando fixamente para o outro. Ele, totalmente vestido e impecável como sempre, a não ser pelos cabelos que pareciam permanentemente em desalinho. E eu, pingando água e molhando todo o lugar, com metade do corpo enrolado em uma toalha, muito ciente do ar gelado e da fumaça quente que parecia sair de meu corpo.

Dei um passo involuntário para trás quando ele começou a caminhar na minha direção. Percy notou e me olhou com um misto de curiosidade e divertimento. Decidi que se ele sorrisse eu arrancaria a toalha que me cobria e o enforcaria com ela. Mas ele não sorriu, nem fez comentários maliciosos ou de duplo sentido. Apenas deixou o uniforme no banco perto de onde eu estava.

-São do George, você e os gêmeos são mais ou menos da mesma altura.-e saiu sem me olhar.

Continuei durante um tempo parado no mesmo lugar pensando se era natural me sentir desprezado e insignificante. Como eu podia decidir mata-lo se ele sorrisse e ao mesmo tempo, me sentir humilhado por ele não ter me secado com os olhos? Comecei a desconfiar que não era só Percy que sofria de distúrbio de personalidade múltipla.

Me sequei e arrumei rapidamente. Uma olhada para o relógio me alertou que o almoço estava para começar e eu estava morrendo de fome. Eu _sempre _estava morrendo de fome.

Fiquei em choque por encontra-lo do lado de fora me esperando. Estava encostado daquele jeito irritante e despretensioso na parede de pedra crua que ficava na frente das portas do vestiário. Sua pele e olhos pareciam brilhar levemente naquele corredor mal iluminado. Senti minhas mãos formigarem e dessa vez não foram de vontade de agredir. Trinquei os dentes e fechei os punhos. Aquele tipo de vontade era bem mais perigosa e destrutiva do que as que me impulsionavam a reagir com violência. Precisava de mais força e autocontrole para conseguir domina-la.

Não disse nada, passei por ele e desci o corredor tentando chegar nas partes mais iluminadas da escola o mais rápido possível. O tempo inteiro Percy me seguiu em silêncio. Entramos juntos no salão e fomos direto para a fila pegar uma bandeja. Não entendia porque se dava o trabalho, nunca tinha visto ele ou os irmãos tocarem nem em um pingo da comida que colocavam no prato durante o almoço.

Peguei um pouco de tudo e duas caixas de suco. Me juntei a meus amigos, que não esconderam sua surpresa ao constatarem que eu tinha tomado banho e mudado de roupa. Estava pensando em pegar mais comida quando Katie se inclinou em minha direção e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Percy Weasley está olhando para você.-levantei a cabeça e olhei imediatamente para a mesa do canto onde ele sentava com a família, mas só havia quatro pessoas lá. Os dois pares de gêmeos. Nenhum dos quatro parecia muito feliz, todos estavam sentados do mesmo lado do banco e olhavam para a mesma direção, segui o olhar deles e encontrei Percy sentado sozinho há duas mesas de distância de onde meu grupo estava. Olhando diretamente para mim.

Voltei rapidamente a cabeça na direção de Katie, mas ela estava encarando Percy sobre meu ombro. Mexeu a cabeça várias vezes, como se estivessem conversando por telepatia, então voltou a olhar para mim sorrindo timidamente.

-Ele está te chamando.-disse com simplicidade.

Mas o que me deixou mesmo irritado foi que levantei na mesma hora, peguei minha bandeja e fui me sentar junto com ele. Só tomei ciência de meu ato automático quando desabei no banco à frente dele.

-Que bom que você aceitou meu convite.-por algum motivo, sentia como se não tivesse tido muita escolha.

Ele puxou meu prato vazio e trocou pelo dele, cheio e intocado. Olhei da comida para ele, dei de ombros, peguei meu garfo e ataquei sem questionar. Os olhos azuis pareciam encantados com meu entusiasmo. Como se olhar os outros comer fosse uma atividade fascinante. Podia sentir quatro pares de olhos jogando facas nas minhas costas. Eram os gêmeos. Não me importava contanto que o mal olhado deles não me causasse indigestão.

-Hmm...-tomei um gole de suco para ajudar a comida a descer.-Isso é diferente.-consegui falar por fim.

Ele pareceu meditar decidindo se eu me referia a comida ou a almoçarmos juntos. Olhou por cima da minha cabeça jogando um olhar que congelaria até o inferno na direção dos irmãos. E imediatamente senti que eles paravam de me azarar.

-Desculpe por isso.-sabia que ele estava se referindo ao comportamento hostil deles. Mas não estava preparado para o que ele disse a seguir.-Concluí que já que vou para o inferno, posso muito bem fazer o serviço completo.

Esperei em vão que ele elaborasse qualquer tipo de explicação detalhada, do tipo que ele era tão famoso por oferecer de graça para quem queria e quem não queria ouvir. Mas vários segundos se passaram e ele não voltou a falar.

-Não tenho idéia do que você está querendo dizer com isso.-não era de todo verdade, eu tinha muitas idéias do que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Só achei melhor tirar o corpo fora. Não diria nada que pudesse me incriminar, não sem ter certeza de que estávamos mesmo na mesma página da história.

Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos. Por ser um mentiroso compulsivo tão experiente não era de se admirar que ele descobrisse no ar quando alguém mentia na sua presença.

-O que aconteceu com o: _É melhor não sermos amigos?_-minha voz destilava sarcasmo.

-Cansei de tentar ficar longe de você... Então desisti.-ele ainda sorria, mas os olhos azuis estavam bem sérios. A resposta funcionou como um soco na minha cara. Fiquei sem reação, o que pareceu diverti-lo imensamente. Então ele continuou, apenas para me confundir ainda mais.-Desisti de tentar ser bom e perfeito. Agora só vou fazer o que eu quiser, não é assim que todos os _humanos normais _fazem?

Em resposta, pisquei duas vezes tentando acordar. Tentava decidir se era um sonho ou um pesadelo. As palavras dele tinham soado estranhamente ambíguas, era como se ele me desafiasse a escolher o significado. Pensei em todas aquelas oportunidade de surra-lo que desperdicei por tentar ser um bom filho. Eu já devia ter desconfiado, mas ele era mesmo muito esperto. Estava na cara que tinha me sacado e estava se divertindo as minhas custas. E o filho da puta sabia que eu não podia simplesmente me defender do nada, não sem um ataque explicito da parte dele.

-Você está tirando uma com a minha cara?-minha voz saiu quase em um sibilo.

-Não.-a expressão de confusão no rosto dele quase me convenceu.

-Então por que está me dizendo essas merdas?-não escondi a mágoa na minha voz. Mas tomei o cuidado de falar baixo, sabia que éramos a atração do salão.

Ele pareceu atônito por um momento.

-Não estou brincando com você, se é isso que está insinuando.-me respondeu lentamente.

-Não insinuei nada, eu acusei mesmo.-rebati ainda me sentindo humilhado.

-Devo entender que você não quer ser meu amigo?-me perguntou sério. Notei uma ponta de esperança em sua voz, mas não soube dizer qual resposta ele desejava.

-Foi amizade o que você acabou de me oferecer?-a pergunta saiu sem que eu conseguisse dete-la, como sempre.

Aqueles olhos azuis vasculharam os meus durante longos momentos, antes que ele finalmente respondeu.

-Não sei... É isso o que você quer?

Senti minha boca secar repentinamente. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Os olhos dele pareciam queimar cada ponto do meu rosto. Então ele piscou e olhou para o lado, na direção da mesa onde meu grupo estava. Foi estranho, como se tivesse escutado alguém chamar seu nome e eu tinha certeza que ninguém tinha chamado. Inesperadamente deu uma risadinha, de novo aquele som rouco, como se não fizesse muito aquilo.

-O que é?

-Seus amigos acham que estou ameaçando você de alguma forma. Estão pensando em questiona-lo minuciosamente e depois se vingarem de mim.-ele riu novamente enquanto puxava sua bandeja e se levantava.

-Onde vai?-também me levantei.

-Aula de biologia.-então antes que ele se afastasse pareceu lembrar de uma coisa importante, abaixou um pouco a cabeça para me perguntar em voz baixa.-Quer que eu peça ao professor Snape que te mude de dupla?

Arregalei os olhos um pouco desesperado com a proposta. Mudar de dupla significava paz de espírito e reprovação automática. Claro que eu não queria mudar.

-Não mesmo.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a se endireitar.

-Você me confunde...-disse, antes de se afastar.

Acompanhei a figura dele com o olhar. Gostava de vê-lo andando. Eu era mesmo deprimente. Voltei a cabeça na direção de meus amigos e os encontrei me olhando com expectativa, pareciam preocupados. Menos Katie, ela me olhava intensamente, com um brilho estranho, do tipo que alguém tem quando descobre um segredo. Senti meu estômago revirar.

Eu estava confuso.

Eu estava perdido.

**.I.**

Matei o resto das aulas do dia. Só queria ficar sozinho.


	6. Histórias de Terror

**Histórias de Terror**

"Dentro de pouco tempo,

você estará em lugar nenhum..."

* * *

No dia seguinte acordei as dez e continuei deitado até meio dia, decidindo se era ou não uma boa idéia me arrumar e ir para as aulas da tarde. No fim acabei ficando em casa. Passei o tempo assombrando os cômodos e enchendo o lugar de tristeza e pensamentos depressivos. Achava que ia enlouquecer, não tomei banho, não escovei os dentes, não mudei de roupa, nem passei a mão por meus cabelos que tinham finalmente crescido.

Pensei até em cobrir os espelhos para não ser obrigado a ver meu reflexo deprimente toda vez que passava por eles. Mas larguei mão dá idéia, aquele seria o tipo de atitude estranha de se explicar caso Charlie aparecesse do nada em casa para checar se eu tinha ido mesmo para a escola. Ele não apareceu, nem ligou. As duas horas eu estava tomado de um sentimento opressor de vergonha e remorso. Vergonha por nunca ter reparado que tinha um pai tão bom e que confiava tanto em mim e remorso por estar prestes a destruir tudo aquilo, da mesma forma que tinha feito em Londres.

Me sentia mesquinho e egoísta. Só trazia tristeza e vergonha para os que me amavam. Antes do final daquela hora eu já tinha enchido minha mochila com algumas roupas, enfiado um casaco grosso pela cabeça e descido até a garagem para pegar minha bicicleta velha. Decidi ir embora antes que tornasse meu pai alvo de fofocas e humilhação.

Pedalei até a estrada de terra e tomei o sentido contrário da escola. Não tinha muita certeza de onde estava indo. Nem mesmo sabia se era possível sair da cidade de alguma forma que não envolvesse o trem. Para minha sorte o dia estava claro e não havia nenhum pingo de água ou neve para me atrasar, embora ainda estivesse muito frio. Continuei meu projeto solitário e obsceno de fuga, imaginando o que faria depois que chegasse, onde quer que eu chegasse. Pensei que tinha sido uma falta de sorte ter deixado minha carteira de identidade falsa em Londres. Ninguém faz perguntas diante de um documento que comprova a maior idade.

Quando finalmente saí de uma parte particularmente longa e escura do caminho, me deparei com uma clareira e com o pé da montanha. Parei olhando para cima, era impossível ver o topo, as nuvens baixas e carregadas não permitiam. Aquilo era um mau sinal por três motivos. Primeiro porque se eu tinha achado a montanha era porque estava no sentido errado; segundo porque se as nuvens estavam baixas e carregadas significava horas indesejáveis de muita chuva e terceiro porque não tinha nenhum abrigo por perto. Se eu continuasse entraria em zona desconhecida e se voltasse... Nunca mais conseguiria fugir.

Resolvi continuar. Talvez encontrasse alguma caverna onde pudesse me abrigar até que a chuva passasse. Pedalei com força, passando direto pela clareira, sem olha-la. O vento frio fazia as árvores e o mato produzirem sons macabros. Me trouxe lembranças estranhas, de histórias de dormi que meu falecido avô contava quando minha mãe e minha avó não estavam por perto para impedi-lo. Histórias que me deixavam sem dormir durante dias, que me faziam desistir de ir ao banheiro quando acordava no meio da noite apertado.

Eu gostava do vovô, era uma pena que ele não estivesse mais vivo.

Passei por uma placa muito enferrujada, mas onde ainda era possível se ler o nome: Reserva Tânatos. Parei de pedalar e fiquei olhando para ela. As histórias eram mesmo sobre aquele lugar. O Campo da Lua, como meu avô chamava, onde os lobos se reuniam nas noites de lua cheia. E havia outras, algo sobre quentes e frios. Já não lembrava direito, mas só de pensar nelas meus braços ficaram arrepiados.

Fui arrancado de minhas recordações pelo barulho ensurdecedor de uma picape enorme e antiga passando em alta velocidade por mim e entrando na Reserva. Era a picape anciã que eu sempre via no estacionamento da escola. A oportunidade de descobrir seu dono se apresentava e eu decidi aceita-la. Pedalei o mais rápido que pude atrás dela, era um carro grande e velho, mas surpreendentemente veloz. Placas de aviso passavam rapidamente pelos dois lados da estrada, não tinha tempo nem vontade de lê-las, mas quando a picape fez uma curva fechada e por pouco não derrapou, diminui a velocidade a ponto de conseguir ler a placa mais próxima: VOLTE. INTRUSOS SERÃO CAÇADOS.

Era um aviso bem estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Dei de ombros e continuei meu caminho atrás da picape. Não fui muito longe. Um galho enorme apareceu no ar, como que por mágica e antes que eu tivesse tempo de desviar ou abaixar, fui atingido em cheio na testa.

.I.

Tive sonhos estranhos. Sempre embalado por um tipo de música de fundo, pareciam tambores e talvez um ou dois violinos. Uma voz de mulher repetia sem parar uma oração. Queria manda-la calar a boca. Orações me lembravam a morte. Eu não queria morrer, eu não _podia_ morrer. Mas a mulher não se calava e minha voz não saia.

Estava frio ali. Eu estava em um lugar frio e escuro, logo não podia ser o inferno. Imaginei se estava preso entre os dois mundos e a maldita oração ficou mais forte. Minha cabeça latejava, pensei que fosse explodir, podia sentir o suor escorrendo por minha testa. Era quente e cheirava a sangue. Me deu ânsia de vômito.

Sonhei com um cachorro preto enorme. Um Sinistro, agouro de morte. Meu avô contava de um primo que tinha visto um e tinha morrido vinte e quatro horas depois. Nunca gostei de cachorros, nunca quis um. Sempre lembrava da história desse primo que nem cheguei a conhecer. Mas eu não ia morrer. Se ele aparecesse de novo eu o mataria. Podia fazer o que quisesse, o sonho era meu e eu não queria cachorros nele.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado, mas quando abri os olhos estava escuro. Muito escuro. O cheiro de mato molhado estava no ar, mas não havia nenhum barulho, o temporal devia ter caído enquanto eu dormia. Não reconheci o lugar onde estava, mas sabia que era um trailer. Levantei e me sentei com dificuldade, minha cabeça doía muito. Passei as pernas para fora da cama e senti o tapete macio debaixo dos pés, estava descalço. Aquilo era ruim. Precisava de meus tênis para fugir. Contei até dez e levantei, comecei a vasculhar o lugar em busca de meus sapatos.

É difícil procurar em silêncio quando sua cabeça está confusa e você fica caindo por cima das coisas. Ainda mais quando você está em um trailer desconhecido, cheio de penduricalhos e trecos estranhos que fazem barulhos. Escutei vozes discutindo em uma língua estranha e passos se aproximando da porta do lugar onde eu estava. Agarrei um abajur e o segurei de forma defensiva na frente do corpo. Podia estar confuso, mas sabia que não tinha chegado até ali sozinho, da mesma forma que não tinha caído sozinho.

A porta bateu com força na parede do trailer quando dois homens e uma mulher idosa entraram gritando uns com os outros. No principio nenhum deles deu indicio de me ver, estavam zangados e gesticulavam repetindo muitas vezes uma palavra que eu desconfiava ser um palavrão. A mulher era possivelmente a pessoa mais velha, enrugada e retorcida que já vi até hoje. Os dois homens eram altos e bem mais jovens do que ela, embora ainda tivessem idade suficiente para serem meus pais. O mais alto era pálido, tão pálido quanto os Weasley. Tinha longos cabelos negros como as penas dos corvos, mas eram mal cuidados e pareciam embaraçados. O outro homem era mais corado embora tivesse uma aparência cansada, quase doente. Os cabelos castanhos eram prematuramente grisalhos.

Continuaram discutindo naquela língua estranha, até que a mulher arregalou os olhos e apontou na minha direção. Os outros dois também se viraram para mim, ela avançava de braços abertos. Não sabia o que fazer, não podia agredir uma vovó. Mesmo que ela fosse estranha, medonha, possivelmente uma bruxa e não falasse minha língua. Abaixei o abajur, mas tentei me fundir com a parede. Claro que não tive sucesso, ela me alcançou e envolveu em um abraço apertado e desconfortável, graças a quantidade de cordões que pareciam puxar seu corpo para baixo.

-Já chega Batilda, deixa o rapaz respirar.-não soube identificar qual dos homens disse isso. Minha cabeça estava sendo esmagada contra os peitos da velha.

-Vamos Bati, solte o rapaz.-outra voz disse.

Mas ao invés de obedecer ela começou a entoar a oração que tinha dominado meus sonhos. Sacudi o corpo para o mais longe possível dela.

-Cala a boca!-minha voz pareceu estranha e estrangulada. Desviei os olhos dos rostos que me olhavam de forma curiosa. A velha pareceu um pouco ofendida com minha recusa em escutar sua oração. Depois de um último olhar em minha direção ela saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Escutei cadeiras sendo arrastadas e alguém pousou a mão pesada em meu ombro esquerdo.

-Está se sentindo bem rapaz?-era o homem de cabelo grisalho. Ele parecia preocupado e envergonhado. O outro tinha desaparecido.

Balancei a cabeça afirmando que sim, mas aquilo fez meu estômago e o trailer revirarem. Ele pareceu perceber, segurou meu braço com firmeza, impedindo que eu caísse.

-Você bateu a cabeça com força...-o tom de vergonha soou mais forte. Ele evitou olhar em meus olhos.

-Bati?-deixei claro que sabia a verdade.

-Você lembra?-ele pareceu surpreso e apreensivo.

-Com detalhes.-talvez eu não tivesse dado respostas tão diretas se minha cabeça estivesse lúcida o bastante para reconhecer o risco da situação em que estava.

-E por que ignorou os avisos?-ele me ajudou a sentar em uma cadeira perto da porta, podia ver o lado de fora.

-Aqui é o Campo da Lua.

Minha resposta fez com que ele se calasse e me encarasse com mais atenção. Podia sentir seus olhos me estudando. Se perguntando onde eu ouvira aquele nome.

-Veio procurar alguma lenda?-mesmo com a mente entorpecida notei o tom de rancor.

-Não...Eu me perdi...Segui o carro.

-E o que veio fazer aqui na montanha?-me empurrou uma caneca de metal cheia de chá.

-Por que não me levaram pro hospital?-ignorei a pergunta dele.

-Nós somos tão bem vindos na cidade, quanto eles são aqui...-e então eu soube. Aquela única frase foi capaz de me revelar o que o trailer e as roupas estranhas não foram.

Eu soube quem eles eram. O que eles eram. _Ciganos_.

-Meu pai disse que o conselho da cidade quer que vocês saiam daqui.

-Quem é seu pai?

-O delegado Wood.-a postura dele mudou totalmente. Parecia desesperado.-Não olharam meus documentos?

-Não tocamos na sua mochila. Não somos ladrões.

-É... Não são ladrões.-ele entendeu o que seu corpo ficar tenso, mas antes que voltássemos a falar o homem mais alto voltou a entrar no trailer.

-O jantar está sendo servido. Nosso convidado vai ficar?-os olhos desse eram azuis, quase cinzas, e tinha grandes olheiras arroxeadas. Mais uma vez lembrei da família de ruivos.

-Vai.-o que tinha estado conversando comigo respondeu.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o círculo da fogueira as apresentações foram feitas. O mais alto se chamava Sirius e o outro era Remus. Por algum motivo achei que Remus era o líder ali. Sirius tinha tantos colares e anéis quanto a velha que eles chamavam de Batilda. Mas todos os pingentes dele representavam cachorros ou coisas relacionadas a eles, como ossos ou coleiras. Achei que ele tinha um péssimo gosto.

-Você tem o nome da estrela de Cão Maior.-apontei a estrela quando nos sentamos, os bancos eram grandes troncos caídos.

-É, por isso que me conhecem como Cachorrão por aqui.-ele riu com vontade e várias mulheres o acompanharam. Mas Remus, que estava sentado do meu lado esquerdo, revirou os olhos e disse que era mentira. Ri da cara que Sirius fez depois disso.

-Então, quer saber quem estava dirigindo a picape?-Remus me perguntou ao me entregar um prato com o que parecia ser a asa de alguma ave pré-histórica e gigante.

-Quero.-respondi de boca cheia. Estava faminto, como sempre. A dor de cabeça passava a medida que meu estômago enchia.

Ele gritou naquela língua estranha deles e outras pessoas repetiram a mesma coisa. Estavam chamando alguém. Pouco depois uma garota magra e cabeluda corria em nossa direção. Os cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de Sirius, mas muito bem cuidados e brilhantes. Tinha feições orientais, parecia uma boneca chinesa.

-Oi Oliver.-Remus e Sirius pareceram tão surpresos quanto eu com a saudação dela.

-Conhece nosso convidado Chang?

-Sim, senhor. Esse é o filho do delegado. Oliver Wood.-era obvio que ela me conhecia da escola, mas eu não fazia idéia de como se chamava.

-E nem passou pela sua cabeça nos informar isso?-Remus olhava zangado para ela.

-Pensei que todos soubessem...-a garota se encolheu diante da censura.

-Quem mais sabia que nosso convidado é o filho do delegado?-Sirius disse em voz alta e clara. Todos olhavam em nossa direção em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos intermináveis, muitos braços começaram a se levantar timidamente. Os dois homens ficaram muito zangados.

Remus disse um palavrão e se afastou para dar um sermão no grupo, Sirius foi atrás dele. A garota que eles chamavam de Chang se aproximou sorridente e ocupou o lugar que Sirius tinha deixado vago.

-Sua cabeça está melhor?

-Sim...-olhei de forma significativa para o prato que Sirius tinha deixado para trás. Ela riu e me passou ele.

-Quando eles te trouxeram nós pensamos que estivesse morto.-ela parecia excitada por poder contar a fofoca.-Eu até falei com minha mãe. Se você tivesse morrido não teria como o Conselho da Cidade não nos expulsar...

-Quem me bateu?

-Não sei.-mas os olhos dela disseram que sabia sim.

Depois de alguns minutos em que comi em silêncio ela voltou a falar.

-Bati queria que Remus chamasse os médicos da cidade, mas Sirius disse que o doutor Weasley podia encarar isso como um convite. Então eles te trataram do jeito antigo.-com ervas e orações, pelo que me lembrava.

-Quanto tempo estou aqui?-me preparei para não gostar da resposta.

-É sua segunda noite aqui.-senti o sangue gelar nas veias. Aquilo era muito, muito ruim.

-Você não contou para ninguém da escola?-tentei descobrir o tamanho da enrascada que tinha me metido.

-Claro que não! Seu pai está louco, ele vasculhou cada canto da cidade. Quando ele chegou em casa e você não estava foi direto para a escola e deixou toda a diretoria de cabelos em pé.-voltei a sentir meu estômago revirar.-Então ele interrogou pessoalmente todos que tinham estado na estação de trem, mas claro que ninguém tinha te visto por lá. Foi uma grande sorte que ninguém tenha te visto vir para cá.-olhei para Sirius e Remus discutindo com um grupo bastante alterado. Não achei que fosse sorte.

-E depois?

-Ele teve um tipo de crise nervosa, acho.-aquilo quase fez meu coração parar. Empurrei o prato para longe.-Aquele doutor Weasley conseguiu acalma-lo... Ele esteve aqui sabe?-ela tinha se aproximado e falava mais baixo, como se não quisesse que os outros notassem do que estava falando.

-Ele quem?

-O doutor. Ele veio direto para cá. Assim que seu pai notou que você tinha sumido. Foi estranho... Como se ele tivesse seguido seu rastro. Mas a chuva apagou as marcas da bicicleta, então não tinha como não é?-ela parecia estar falando sozinha.-Ele parou o carrão lá na placa que indica a Reserva e trancou a porta pros outros não saírem.

-Outros?

-É, você sabe. O professor e o de óculos.-ela pareceu um pouco irritada por ter sido interrompida.-Mas Sirius e Remus não foram recebe-los e nos deram ordem de não sair enquanto eles estivessem rondando.

-E eles não entraram para me procurar?-fiquei um pouco chocado com a falta de iniciativa deles.

-Bem que o professor e o outro irmão queriam, mas o doutor trancou o carro e não deixou nem que eles pisassem na grama. Os Weasley não podem entrar aqui.-ela disse em um tom de voz que encerrava o assunto. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de voltar a questiona-la a velha Batilda se aproximou apontando para mim e falando coisas que não entendi.

Chang ficou tensa e se afastou um pouco, tive a impressão de que estava sendo amaldiçoado e que a garota chinesa estava se afastando com medo. Sirius puxou a velha para longe. Chang voltou a deslizar para mais perto, sem tirar os olhos das figuras que se afastavam.

-O que ela disse?

-Ela disse que você deve ir embora agora que está melhor. Que traz má sorte para nós. Que trouxe os frios até nossa porta. E eles não vão descansar enquanto você não voltar para a cidade.

Lembrei de meu avô falando dos frios.

-O que é isso? Frios?

-São histórias antigas, de quando nossos antepassados chegaram nessa montanha. Bati diz que nós, os Tânatos, descendemos dos grandes lobos que vivem até hoje nas florestas da Romênia.-me lembrava vagamente de já ter escutado aquela história.-Diz que foi o bisavô dela que fez o pacto, que ele era um lobo... Mas não um lobo do tipo que se vê hoje em dia. Ele era um lobo que se transformava em homem...

_Lobisomem_. Sim, eu lembrava daquela história.

-Eles são os frios?-perguntei apenas para mostrar que estava escutando. Sabia qual seria a resposta.

-Oh não... Os lobos tem sangue quente. Os frios são seus inimigos naturais. Dois grandes predadores não conseguem viver em harmonia. Mas o bando que o bisavô da Bati conheceu era diferente. Eles não se alimentavam do mesmo jeito que os outros frios faziam. Não representavam perigo ou concorrência para os Tânatos da época, então os líderes dos dois grupos fizeram um pacto de distância e não ataque. Mas o pacto só vale enquanto eles se mantiverem longe de nossas terras.

Engoli em seco.

-E o que isso tem a ver com os Weasley? Eles são descendentes dos frios?

-Não.-ela fez uma pausa dramática, mas torceu o nariz quando completou.-Eles são os _mesmos_. E Bati acha que estão dispostos a quebrar o pacto por você.-ela ilustrou o que achava daquilo rodando o dedo ao lado da cabeça.

Eu estava lívido. Corroído de remorso por tudo que tinha feito meu pai sofrer. Só queria voltar para a cidade e acabar com tudo aquilo. Chang podia não acreditar nas lendas antigas de Batilda, mas para mim toda aquela história fazia um sentido sinistro. Precisava sair dali antes que estragasse a vida de todos.

Levantei com muito mais firmeza do que esperava e caminhei direto para onde Sirius, Remus e Batilda ainda estavam conversando. Eles pararam de discutir quando me aproximei, como se eu entendesse o dialeto cigano que falavam.

-Por que meu pai não veio me procurar aqui?

Remus olhou para Chang por cima do meu ombro, então voltando a me encarar respondeu.

-O médico não contou a ele que você está aqui. Ele sabe os problemas que nos causariam, e convém a ele se manter em uma relação civilizada com nossa tribo... Por esse mesmo motivo ele tem vigiado os irmãos. Você deve sair do mesmo jeito que entrou.

-Desacordado?

-Não foi isso o que ele disse...-Sirius me corrigiu em tom de alerta.

-Quero voltar agora.

-Nós vamos te levar até metade do caminho.-Remus disse.

-Não. Vão me levar até em casa.-o corrigi.

-E por que faríamos isso?-uma vibração estranha parecia emanar de Sirius, uma ameaça velada.

-Porque vocês me atacaram e me mantiveram aqui contra vontade. Até onde sei... _Vocês_ quebraram o Pacto. Por quanto tempo mais vocês acham que o doutor vai conseguir conter os irmãos?

Não houve mais discussões depois disso.

.I.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando a picape velha cruzou a cidade e parou na frente da minha casa. Minha.

A entrada da garagem estava bloqueada de tantos carros. Reconheci o Volvo dos Weasley estacionado ao lado da viatura e de outros três veículos, entre eles uma Mercedes preta que parecia brilhar de tão nova. Sirius apertou o volante com força. Não parecia disposto a me escoltar até a porta. Tirei o cinto e inclinei o corpo para frente, buzinei até que todos da casa correram para fora. Era um grupo enorme de pessoas. Bem maior do que imaginei, e reconheci todos os rostos. Até a professora McGonnagal estava presente. Foi ela que empurrou meu pai, que parecia congelado no lugar de choque em me ver vivo depois de quase três dias desaparecido.

Quase despenquei para fora da picape. Ainda não conseguia correr, então ele veio até mim e fez uma coisa que não fazia desde meus dois anos. Me abraçou.

Sirius contou a versão que eu tinha inventado. Acordei atrasado e sai desesperado de casa, tentando chegar para as aulas da tarde, mas por ainda não estar acostumado com a rota, virei no lugar errado e acabei me perdendo na Reserva. Ele e os outros me encontraram desacordado. Tinha batido a cabeça quando caí da bicicleta. Meu pai queria tanto acreditar que eu não tinha fugido que comprou a história e nem questionou as partes incompatíveis, como nenhuma das crianças da tribo que estudavam em Hogwarts terem me reconhecido ou comentado na escola onde eu estava.

Os Weasley se mantiveram distantes enquanto Sirius estava presente, em nenhum momento eles se olharam ou falaram. Mas quando ele se foi, o doutor se aproximou e examinou o corte na minha testa. Meu pai e o professor Charlie se ocuparam distribuindo bebidas para que todos comemorassem meu retorno em segurança. Durante todo o tempo pude sentir os olhos de Percy sobre mim. Não tive coragem de olha-lo.

Já passavam das cinco quando a casa ficou quase vazia. Percy e o professor Charlie tinham sido os primeiros a ir. Pouco a pouco os outros imitaram seu exemplo, até que só sobrou a Mercedes ao lado da viatura. Era do doutor Bill. Ele fez meu pai prometer me levar ao hospital para exames completos no dia seguinte e depois de lembra-lo que devia tomar os calmantes por mais vinte e quatro horas se despediu. Fui com ele até a porta, sentindo que meu pai queria alguns minutos sozinho.

-Obrigado.-ele me olhou sem silêncio durante longos minutos. Se afastou sem responder. Mas eu tive certeza que ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

.I.

Dormi o dia seguinte inteiro. Era de se espantar que tivesse tanto sono depois de ter passado tanto tempo desacordado. Charlie apareceu várias vezes para me checar, queria saber se eu estava bem, não estava me vigiando. Ficava o tempo inteiro repetindo isso. Eu apenas sorria. No fundo ele sabia que eu tinha tentado dar no pé. Fiquei feliz por ele não ter ligado para minha mãe contando o que tinha acontecido. Ela não teria descansado enquanto eu não fosse embora. Mas eu sentia que nunca mais tentaria ir.

Não podia voltar a fazer aquilo com meu pai. Ele precisava de mim e eu dele.

E eu me sentia um pouco mais em paz, agora que sabia a verdade por trás dos Weasley.

.II.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

E Sirius, Remus, Batilda e Cho Chang fazem sua entrada na história. Troquei os índios americanos por uma tribo de ciganos. Claro que há muitas diferenças entre eles. De fato esse foi um dos capítulos que mais me distanciei do livro. Não pensem que Sirius, Remus e os Tânatos são maus, eles não são. Mas ciganos não são pessoas bem vistas ou bem vindas em quase nenhuma parte do mundo. As pessoas costumam ter muitos preconceitos contra eles.


	7. Perguntas Respondidas

** Perguntas Respondidas**

"**M**as Deus bem sabe que,

No dia em que comerdes do fruto

Da árvore que está no meio do jardim,

Vossos olhos se abrirão,

E sereis como deuses,

Conhecedores do bem e do mal."

Gênesis 3:5

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou cedo demais e eu sabia que passaria mais uma semana em destaque. As pessoas da escola deviam achar que eu passava os dias planejando formas de chamar atenção. Era de se admirar que não fosse odiado por todos. Mas eu estava de tão bom humor que aceitei de primeira quando Charlie se ofereceu para me levar de viatura.

-Sem sirene.-avisei assim que vi o engraçadinho deslizar sorrateiramente as luzes barulhentas para cima do carro. Ele fez um muxoxo de desanimo, mas sorriu.

Chegamos bem mais rápido do que o ônibus e nem tive coragem de comparar o carro a minha pobre bicicleta. Tínhamos feito as pazes com o Manchester United por isso eu estava com meu casaco vermelho e ele com o boné autografado. De longe devíamos parecer dois idiotas fanáticos, mas de perto o caso era bem mais sério. Nós éramos dois idiotas fanáticos e orgulhosos.

-Você nunca comentou que era tão amigo de Percy Weasley.-ele jogou a bomba enquanto procurava uma vaga para estacionar.

-Hmm...-respondi com eloqüência.

-Foi ele que apareceu lá na delegacia perguntando de você. E foi ele que chamou os irmãos para ajudarem na busca.-senti meu estômago descer para o pé. Se remorso matasse, o chão se abriria e me engoliria.

-Hmmm...-eu estava muito expressivo aquela manhã. Por sorte, meu pai não estava mesmo interessado em minhas respostas. Ele só queria uma oportunidade de elogiar mais uma vez todos os Weasley e se demonstrar muito grato por eles aparentemente gostarem tanto de mim.

-Então até mais tarde. Vamos jantar no Cabeça de Javali?-ele pescou minha mochila no banco de trás e me entregou.

-Não, quero pizza e sorvete hoje.

-E isso é comida?

-É para mim...-dei de ombros.-Mas se o senhor quiser pode ir comer lá, não me importo de jantar sozinho.

-Não, eu te acompanho.-ele ainda não estava disposto a me deixar só durante muito tempo.-Quer que eu alugue algum filme?-aquilo era novo. Resolvi aproveitar.

-Quero. Gol 1 e 2 e pega um com vampiros também...-tinha passado o final de semana inteiro lendo os diários e livros de meu avô. Estavam recheados de folclore local. Muitas histórias sobre os frios e sobre os lobos que viravam homens.

-Algum em especial? Tem um pôster na locadora de um que parece ser bom, tem aquela chinesa gostosa, Lucy Liu.-revirei os olhos e coloquei os pés para fora do carro.

-Ela é americana e pai... Eu realmente não quero saber quem o senhor acha gostosa...-ele riu da minha cara de nojo. Saí logo de perto antes que ele resolvesse me perguntar quem eu achava gostosa.

Joguei a mochila no ombro e dei tchau para ele. Fiquei parado vendo a viatura se afastar. Quando virei para trás quase tive uma síncope. Percy estava encostado no Volvo olhando diretamente para mim. Eu tinha certeza que nem ele, nem o carro estavam ali quando chegamos. Mas desconfiava que ele tinha escutado toda a conversa.

-Bom dia.-resolvi dar o primeiro passo para a civilidade. E queria testar qual das personalidades me responderiam, aquela que me queria morto ou aquela que me queria... que me queria louco.

-Desculpe ter saído sem me despedir da sua casa.-era aquela que me queria louco.

-Tudo bem, estava mesmo uma doideira aquela noite.-passei devagar por ele, esperando que me acompanhasse para dentro da escola. Mas não fez isso.

-Ainda acho que não devemos ser amigos.-talvez fosse aquela que me queria morto, afinal. Parei de andar e voltei o corpo na direção dele, só para notar que Percy estava de costas para mim. Ainda encostado no carro.

-Eu concordo com você... Agora.- ficamos em silêncio. Escutei o primeiro sinal batendo. Ia chegar atrasado para a aula de trigonometria.-Não vai entrar?

-Não, vou matar todas as aulas hoje.-me pegou de surpresa.

-O Perfeito Percy mata aulas?-usei o apelido que todos o chamavam pelas costas.

-O Perfeito Percy...-ele virou lentamente para mim.- Mata muitas coisas.-os olhos dele estavam negros, mas não tinham a fúria que eu vi das outras vezes. Pareciam desesperados. Como se lutasse contra um sentimento forte.

O sinal bateu de novo, olhei para a escola, tentando ver se alguém nos observava. Quando voltei a olhar na direção dele encontrei apenas uma vaga vazia. Não escutei nem mesmo o carro saindo. Precisava aprender mais sobre vampiros.

**.II.**

Meu pai acabou alugando o tal filme com a atriz "gostosa". A história era uma merda. E acho que ele nem prestou atenção, só fazia comentários quando a tal atriz aparecia nua ou quase. Para mim o filme foi até educativo. Aprendi muito sobre como os vampiros fazem sexo e que é um risco para os humanos se deixarem seduzir porque podem acabar mortos ou transformados.

Tentei não dar muita atenção ao porque me senti tão interessado no assunto. Mas naquela mesma noite sonhei que estava no filme. Meu papel era o mesmo que o da "chinesa gostosa" e um certo Weasley de óculos era meu inimigo, Bishop. Eu passava o sonho inteiro perseguindo-o e quando nos encontrávamos, decidia mata-lo do jeito dos vampiros. Com sexo selvagem.

Na melhor parte do sonho uma gota gelada de chuva pingou da infiltração do teto direto na ponta do meu nariz. Passei o resto do dia de muito mau humor. Era só ficar cinco segundos sem fazer nada que minha mente traidora debandava para o mundo das fantasias perigosas.

Não tínhamos aulas juntos as terças, mas não encontra-lo nem na hora do almoço não foi o bastante para aplacar minha criatividade.

No final da tarde eu já estava quase subindo pelas paredes. Sou um cara normal, sempre passei os dias com a cabeça ocupada com meus times de futebol preferidos e sexo. Mas aquele dia só um dos dois ocupava minha mente e não era o que envolvia um campo de futebol, redes e apenas uma bola. Quando segui para o treino, me sentia doente e febril.

Minha agitação era tão visível que o professor Charlie me tirou do gol e colocou no ataque. Todas as vezes que os gêmeos me olhavam eu era invadido por uma sensação estranha que me dizia que eles sabiam do que e porque estava sofrendo. No começo do segundo tempo eles "acidentalmente" me atingiram com uma bolada tão forte na cabeça que me mandou direto para o banco. Isso porque eu tive a sorte deles estarem no meu time. Acho que se fossem do time adversário a bola teria arrancado minha cabeça.

Pouco depois começou a chover. Mas o treino não parou, pelo menos não para os outros. Não vi quando o professor se aproximou e apertou meu ombro.

-Pode ir embora Wood.-tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos dele. Um brilho estranho que me disse que ele i_também_/i sabia qual era o meu problema.-Toma um banho frio e tenta dormir.

Fui pegar minha bicicleta no estacionamento, o tempo todo sentindo minhas orelhas queimarem de vergonha.

A água gelada que insistia em cair incessantemente do céu não foi suficiente para desfazer a tensão que dominava meu corpo ou diminuir o calor nas minhas orelhas. Pedalava de volta para casa como se minha vida dependesse disso. E de certa forma dependia. Eu tinha que chegar logo em casa para liberar um pouco daquilo que estava me consumindo.

Ainda estava no começo da estrada de terra quando ele emparelhou comigo. O Volvo. Não olhei para o lado, apenas fiz o que fazia de melhor, trinquei os dentes e apertei o guidão com força. Sabia quem estava dirigindo, já que eu ainda estava vivo para continuar a ignora-lo. Escutei o vidro descendo.

-Você está me ignorando?-tive que rir dessa pergunta.

-Você é maluco?-gritei para que ele ouvisse minha voz sobre o barulho da chuva.

-Por que você parece estar tentando se matar?-ele perguntou quando a bicicleta derrapou e quase rolei para debaixo do carro. Por sorte ele era um filho da puta de reflexos rápidos.-Entra aqui.

-Não, estou bem onde estou.-eu ainda estava caído no chão e com o lado esquerdo do corpo todo sujo de lama.

-Mas que merda, Wood!-não consegui impedir a gargalhada que subiu pela minha garganta quando ouvi o "senhor certinho Weasley" falar o palavrão. Não era todo dia que ele se descontrolava.

De qualquer forma, levantei, tirei um pouco da lama que estava na minha calça e voltei a subir na bicicleta. O terreno molhado dificultou bastante minha fuga, poucos metros depois voltei a mergulhar na lama e o carro parou mais uma vez ao meu lado, pelo menos dessa vez ele se manteve calado. Levantei do chão quase num salto e olhei feio para o panaca ao volante, não era como se a culpa fosse dele. A culpa era dele e ponto.

-Me deixa em paz!-voltei a gritar. Deixei a bicicleta para trás, estava resolvido a terminar o caminho andando.

Escutei a porta do carro abrindo e batendo com força. Ele podia tentar me matar com o olhar, ignorar, confundir, me afastar, mas eu não podia nem mesmo dar as costas para ele? Fechei a mão, preparado para me defender fisicamente se fosse preciso. Desconfiava que não era páreo para ele no mano a mano, mas isso não queria dizer que eu me renderia.

-Entra nesse carro, Oliver!

-Você escutou o que eu disse?-não virei para olha-lo, apenas continuei andando. Ele não parecia estar me seguindo, aquilo me decepcionou um pouco. Eu estava precisando liberar a tensão do meu corpo e se não seria do jeito selvagem e sexy, poderia muito bem ser do jeito violento e agressivo.

-Você vai acabar se matando antes de chegar em casa.

-E isso não te deixaria feliz?

-Não!- a voz dele soou desesperada. Me fez parar de andar, mas continuei de costas.

Precisei de alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas respirando lentamente até conseguir fazer o sorriso besta desaparecer da minha cara. Então virei na direção dele. Percy estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés, sua pele branca parecia quase brilhar na escuridão, os cabelos grudados em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que o via sem óculos. Caminhei direto para o carro, abri a porta do carona e entrei.

Ele pareceu demorar alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido e aquilo quase me fez sorrir de novo, era bom deixa-lo desorientado de vez em quando. Queria que ele soubesse como me sentia cada vez que ele me tratava de uma forma diferente. Percy voltou a assumir seu lugar ao volante, parecia tenso e em choque. Acho que no fundo ele não esperava que eu fosse aceitar a carona. Partimos, deixando minha bicicleta caída no canto da estrada. Confesso que nem me lembrei dela naquele momento.

Ele dirigia rápido e com precisão, logo notei que não estávamos indo para o caminho certo. Senti uma coisa incomoda na boca do estômago e não era fome, nem medo. Fui atacado por uma imagem vívida do tal filme que tinha me assombrado o dia inteiro. Uma cena que envolvia duas pessoas, um vampiro e um humano, em um carro. Abaixei o vidro na esperança de que o vento frio não deixasse minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, mas é lógico que foi em vão.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não me arrependo de ter salvado sua vida?-ele finalmente explodiu. E eu respirei aliviado pela oportunidade de me concentrar em alguma coisa que não envolvesse sexo animal no banco de trás do carro.

-Você pode me fazer um favor?-ignorei a pergunta dele.

-Depende do que você pedir.-ele respondeu cauteloso.

-Dá para você me avisar no final de cada dia como eu serei tratado no dia seguinte? Assim não passo vergonhas e nem te irrito.-olhei para ele com o canto de olho e tive a infeliz surpresa de vê-lo apertar os lábios reprimindo o riso.

-Parece justo...-nos afastávamos cada vez mais do caminho certo para Hogsmeade.-Ainda está com aquela teoria de que sofro de múltipla personalidade?-ele não escondeu o deboche.

-Não. Na verdade, semana passada assisti um filme que me fez reformular essa teoria...-lembrei da minha suspeita depois de assistir o filme sobre os mutantes. Claro que agora sabia que não era o caso deles, mas não pretendia entregar o ouro tão cedo.

-É mesmo? Se importa de dividir a nova teoria comigo?-ele pareceu genuinamente interessado. Mas nenhum pouco apreensivo. Devia achar que eu nunca descobriria a verdade sozinho. Eu ia esfregar a verdade naquele rostinho sardento, logo, logo.

-Me importo sim.-e não disse mais nada. Ele reagiu como eu esperava.

-Eu acabei de concordar em te avisar sobre o que esperar no dia seguinte! Não está sendo justo!

-Você também nunca vai ficar conhecido por ser justo!-não perdi a oportunidade de lembra-lo.

-Só estou pedindo _uma_ teoria.

-Você foi picado por uma aranha radioativa durante alguma aula do morcegão?-disparei e me diverti ao ver sua expressão mudar lentamente de confusa para pasma.

-Você não acredita mesmo nisso, acredita?

-Não, eu aposto mais na mutação genética por nascimento. Você sabe... Evolução.

-Quantas horas por dia você passa na frente da televisão?

-Depende, jogando vídeo game ou assistindo futebol?

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Nunca fui picado por nada. E só para deixar bem claro, criptonita também não me incomoda. Você não chegou nem perto.

-Será? Talvez eu já saiba da verdade.

-Eu duvido...-o tom de desdém não foi verdadeiro. Senti que ele tinha ficado com o corpo rígido de tensão. Devia estar pensando no que eu poderia ter descoberto no acampamento cigano.

Uma nova onda de silêncio se abateu sobre nós. A chuva tinha parado de cair e eu tinha certeza que já estávamos rodando a meia hora, sem o menor sinal de estarmos nos aproximando de Hogsmeade. Precisei de cinco segundos para que minha mente traiçoeira voltasse a me enviar imagens explicitas do que poderíamos estar fazendo. Gemi de frustração e joguei a cabeça para trás. Estava perdido.

-Merda, encosta o carro!-ordenei.

-O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?-ele pareceu preocupado, os olhos azuis vasculhando meu rosto em busca de algum sinal. Revirei os olhos irritado.

-Encosta agora, porra!-ele encostou na hora.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de me perguntar de novo o que estava acontecendo, arranquei o cinto de segurança e o ataquei. Calma, não foi desse jeito. Aconteceu assim: Percy estaciona e olha preocupado para mim. Eu arranco o cinto, falo um palavrão e puxo ele pelo colarinho. Ele arregala os olhos surpreso. Eu ataco a boca dele com a minha, como se dependesse daquilo para continuar respirando. Segundos depois ele começa a me corresponder, apenas para ser tomado novamente por uma daquelas crises desgraçadas de múltiplas personalidades e me empurrar de encontro a porta do carro, indo se encostar em seu próprio canto, sem desgrudar os olhos de mim.

-O que foi isso?-ainda parecia surpreso.

-Vai dizer que nunca beijou antes?- fico muito delicado quando estou frustrado.

Me olhou como se não acreditasse no que tinha escutado. Então, para me enlouquecer mais um pouco, deu partida, fez o contorno no final da estrada e quando voltou enfiou o carro em um desvio de terra que eu nem tinha notado. Voltou a estacionar.

Foi depois disso que comecei a questionar minha sanidade.

Ele desligou o carro e tirou a chave da ignição, guardando ela no porta luvas. Depois tirou o suéter molhado que vestia e jogou no banco detrás, virou-se para mim e prendi a respiração quando notei aqueles olhos negros. Ele não estava me olhando. Estava me devorando. Podia ouvir meu coração batendo rápido e o sangue correndo quente pelo meu corpo. Tinha certeza que ele também podia.

-Vem cá...-ordenou em uma voz tão baixa que pensei que talvez tivesse imaginado. Mas obedeci de uma forma tão vergonhosa e servil que mais tarde me fez imaginar que eu tinha perdido completamente o senso de auto-preservação.

Consegui passar minhas pernas, de forma desajeitada e afoita, pelas dele e me sentei em seu colo. Teria gemido de prazer quando nossos corpos se tocaram, mas qualquer som que tentei fazer depois disso foi abafado pela boca que tomou posse da minha.

Era incrível como mãos tão frias podiam deixar todo o meu corpo queimando daquela forma. Ele dizia coisas sem sentido e talvez eu estivesse respondendo, mas não posso dizer com muita certeza. Eram tantas sensações juntas que foi realmente uma surpresa que eu não tivesse me feito de idiota e estragado tudo antes do tempo. Não lembro de ter tirado o casaco e a parte de cima do uniforme, só lembro de ter ofegado de excitação quando senti os lábios frios beijando meu tórax nu. Puxei os cabelos dele para chamar sua atenção e trouxe sua cabeça de encontro a meu pescoço, queria que ele me mordesse, nem que fosse só um pouquinho. Que sentisse meu gosto, que se viciasse em mim.

Mas ele só esfregou o nariz de encontro a veia que pulsava ali e soltou um gemido rouco e sofrido antes de se afastar de mim. Eu estava ofegante, com o rosto e o corpo vermelhos e ele estava perfeito, como sempre. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio. Ainda estava sentado no seu colo, sem forças nem vontade de voltar a meu lugar frio no banco ao lado. Pude ver com clareza os olhos dele voltando lentamente ao tom azul e assumindo uma sombra de suspeita. Ele tinha notado meu gesto muito especifico de leva-lo de encontro a meu pescoço. Me senti um idiota, só tinha faltado implorar que me mordesse.

-Acho melhor te levar para casa.-me animou um pouco notar o tom de falta de vontade.

Remexi o corpo tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular nas pernas, mas o que consegui foi me esfregar de forma obscena nele. Ambos estávamos conscientes de um problema muito grande que implorava por alivio imediato. Senti o olhar dele queimando na mesma direção que o meu. Me perguntei se seria uma grande humilhação tentar convence-lo a me ajudar com aquilo. Mas por sorte ele não precisou de convite, deslizou a mão gelada para dentro da minha calça sem a menor cerimônia ou vergonha.

-Hmmmm- acho que meu cérebro parou depois disso, só me lembro de forçar a cabeça de encontro a curva do pescoço dele para abafar os gemidos. E me entregar a sensação de seus dedos frios envolvendo meu membro e me levando a loucura com seus movimentos torturosamente lentos.

**.II.**

Quando estacionamos na frente da minha casa já passava das dez. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas, meu pai estava com falta de pessoal na delegacia e tinha que cobrir turnos cada vez mais longos. Tínhamos feito o trajeto até ali em um silêncio estranhamente reconfortante. Me sentia muito melhor.

Ajeitei as roupas que tinha recolocado sem muito cuidado. Não queria que algum vizinho pensasse que o filho problemático do delegado estava chegando bêbado em casa no meio da semana.

-Valeu pela carona.-saí sem olhar para ele.

-Wood.-abaixei a cabeça para olha-lo dentro do carro.

-Sim?

-Só para deixar claro, nós ainda não somos amigos.-ele disse sério.

Dei um sorriso de lado e balancei a cabeça concordando.

-Não se preocupe. Não vejo amizade em nenhum lugar do nosso futuro.-bati a porta e me afastei sem olhar para trás. Não queria que ele visse o sorriso largo que enfeitava meu rosto.

Não. Amizade estava riscada definitivamente dos meus planos.

**.II.**

Na manhã seguinte acordei as cinco e assustei meu pai com todo meu bom humor. Suspeito que ele pensou que eu estivesse drogado ou bêbado. Porque se aproximou várias vezes, perto o bastante para checar se meus olhos estavam vermelhos ou se eu fedia à álcool. Mas a única coisa que ele encontrou foi um brilho de alegria doentia, satisfação e a certeza de que o filho tinha tido uma noite de sono relaxante. Foi trabalhar extremamente confuso.

Foi pouco depois de ver o carro dele sumir na curva do final da rua que lembrei da bicicleta jogada na estrada.

-Merda. Vou ter que pegar o ônibus.-olhei a hora e me desanimei. Tinha pouco tempo para tomar banho, me arrumar e tomar café. Teria que escolher qual era minha prioridade. Até o dia anterior eu teria pulado o banho, a arrumação e ficado com o café. Mas tinha acordado com uma bizarra vontade de me sentir limpo, cheiroso e apelativo.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho demorado, prestando grande atenção na limpeza do meu pescoço. Não custava nada ter esperanças. Percy podia ter acordado com o desejo de dar uma provada no meu sangue e quem seria eu para negar isso para alguém que tinha um par de mãos enlouquecedoras e uma língua tão habilidosa? Seria praticamente uma descortesia dizer não.

Voltei a descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus, agarrei a mochila e peguei uma caixa de cereais de milho quando passei pela cozinha. Podia ir comendo pelo caminho.

Tentei não parecer muito ansioso quando corri pelo caminho que levava do ponto até o prédio da escola. Mas posso ter chamado um pouco de atenção quando derrubei um garoto que andava desajeitado na minha frente.

-Foi mal Melvin!-gritei sem parar para ajuda-lo.

-É Neville!-ele respondeu.

Encontrei Thomas, Angelina e Katie conversando com uma terceira garota no portão de entrada. Reconheci imediatamente a parceira de laboratório do meu amigo. Sorri amplamente para ela.

-Ei Oliver! Essa é a Alicia, acho que vocês ainda não se conhecem.-Thomas parecia envergonhado e um pouco triste. Aquilo me deixou com o pé atrás. Notei que Angelina e Katie tinham expressões de embaraço e desapontamento e as duas lançavam olhares de reprovação na direção de Alicia, que parecia alheia a tudo aquilo.

-Oi Alicia, é um prazer conhece-la.-falei mais por educação do que por qualquer verdade. O sorriso da garota pareceu aumentar três números depois que a saudei. Foi assustador.

-O prazer é todo meu.-ela apertou minha mão por uma eternidade. Tive que puxar com força para que me soltasse, fiquei com medo que ela tentasse ir para a aula de mãos dadas comigo.

Olhei suplicante para meus amigos. Thomas parecia estar esverdeado e pronto para ser levado pela morte. Angelina e Katie caminhavam cada uma de um lado dele, como se tentassem protege-lo de alguma coisa ou estivessem prontas para ampara-lo caso ele caísse desmaiado. Suspeitei que Alicia não estava ali por ele e que ela não tinha o convidado no dia que a vi se inclinando para ele na aula de biologia. Por algum motivo comecei a me sentir culpado. Acho que foram os olhares que ela me jogou por todo o caminho até entrarmos na sala de trigonometria.

Thomas se despediu das garotas e entrou na sala sem olhar para mim ou para Alicia. Katie me lançou um olhar desesperado antes de ir se sentar perto dele. Resumindo a situação, fui abandonado com uma garota sorridente e estranha que parecia tentar pegar na minha mão toda vez que achava que eu estava distraído.

Afundei na minha carteira de sempre. Alicia achou que fosse um convite para se sentar na cadeira desocupada ao meu lado. Assisti com horror ela piscar sonhadora para mim e se inclinar sugestivamente na minha direção. Katie nos observava desapontada, apenas algumas carteiras a frente, tinha passado o braço pelas costas de Thomas de certa forma impedindo que ele olhasse para trás e nos visse. Me senti um amigo da onça.

-Ouvi dizer que Ginny Weasley te convidou para o Baile de Inverno e que você disse não... É verdade?

-É mentira.-uma voz inconfundível respondeu por mim. Fui invadido por uma mistura de gratidão e vergonha. Gratidão por ele aparecer naquela hora oportuna e me salvar de um momento embaraçoso. E vergonha por ele aparecer naquela hora oportuna e me pegar naquele momento embaraçoso.-Minha irmã convidou Neville Longbottom assim que os cartazes do Baile foram pendurados.

Alicia ficou lívida de embaraço. Abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir responder a figura parada atrás da minha carteira. Percy olhava intensamente para ela. Notei um brilho de divertimento. Ele gostava de torturar os outros, aquele sádico.

-A aula vai começar senhorita Spinnet, porque não volta para o seu lugar?-ele continuou, apontando para a cadeira que Katie ainda ocupava.

Alicia levantou e fez o que ele mandou sem questionar. Comecei a suspeitar que talvez Percy hipnotizasse as pessoas ou ele tinha um estranho poder que impedia que qualquer um se negasse a obedecer suas ordens diretas. Katie se aproximou sorrindo.

-Bom dia, Percy!-ela parecia muito satisfeita de vê-lo ali. O que me fez lembrar que ele não assistia aquela aula conosco.

-Bom dia, Katie.-ele sorriu de volta.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntei daquele meu jeitinho educado.

-O professor Vernon não vem?-Katie perguntou ao abrir a mochila e começar a retirar o material.

-Não, a esposa dele entrou em trabalho de parto.-não sei o que me chocou mais, ser ignorado de forma tão explicita ou saber que aquele professor chato tinha uma mulher e que os dois andavam reproduzido. Só faltava eles dizerem que o Morcego velho de Biologia II também tinha esposa e filhos.

-Oi para os dois.-tentei chamar atenção apenas para ser novamente ignorado.

-Vai ficar com a nossa turma hoje?-Katie pareceu animada com a idéia. Aquilo me incomodou mais do que devia.

-Vou. Vai ser minha ajudante?-podia sentir o riso escondido em cada sílaba que o sádico dizia. Tinha certeza que ele estava rindo da minha cara internamente.

-Sempre!-Katie pegou a mochila e seguiu para a mesa vazia do professor.

-Wood, pegue a carteira da senhorita Bell e ponha ao lado da mesa, certo?-ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos de lado e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

Preciso dizer que obedeci sem questionar e depois fiquei me sentindo um otário?

* * *

Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado para **Begleiter Skye**. Seus comentários que me fizeram voltar a postar e achei que você merecia uma dedicatória na comemoração do primeiro beijo – e um pouco mais – do Ollie e do Percy. A partir desse cptlo a temperatura começa a subir de verdade entre eles.

Um Feliz Natal para todos!

**XD**


End file.
